Rights, Recklessness, and a Lip Gloss Addiction
by SweetSummerSun31
Summary: The flashing lights swirled around her creating a dream like atmosphere, slowly the beat of a fast paced techno song caught her and she let herself go. DMHG Hermione goes to a teen club. Who does she meet? and what will she do when she finds herself falli
1. Sneaking Out

Ok Guys this is my new story hope you like it.

* * *

Hermione crept out of her bed and quietly walked over to her closet, searching blindly for the lightswitch. Upon finding it light poured into her small walk-in closet making her blink and squint as she tried to adjust to the sudden light. Pushing her drab everyday clothes aside, a smirk slid across her face as she found what she had been looking for. There tucked away in the back of her closet was her "club Attire" as her parents put it.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this' _Hermione thought to herself. Though any doubts she had were quickly forgotten as she pulled on a short denim skirt with small gold studs lining the pockets and some of the belt loops, two gold hearts were embroidered into the left side and tears created a slit in the side. She shrugged on a white wife beater with "Sweet Misery" written in gold across it. Turning off the light and moving soundlessly to her mirror she turned on the light above it. Quickly she magically applied a shimmery, ultrashiny gloss, black eyeshadow, and finally gold leaf over her eyeshadow.

A stone hit her window quietly sending her into a silent flurry as she finished up her make up, locked her door and apparated into her back yard. _'Alright, calm down. You'll get home before they even notice your gone.' _Hermione comforted herself as she walked around to the front yard, the damp green grass of her lawn tickling her feet through her sandals.

"Hermione there you are!" A girl with short blonde hair in a black mini and a hot pink halter ran up and hugged her.

"Yeah Megan long time no see!" They both giggled a little since they'd talked to one another only a few hours ago.

"C'mon guys we're gonna be late." A boy called from a car parked in front of Hermione's house.

"Jeez we're coming Aaron keep your shirt on." Megan said as she and Hermione climbed in, "Or on second thought don't" At this Megan broke out into another fit of giggles while Aaron gave an exasperated sigh. Hermione watched the couple from the back seat, a sort of furrow settling over her.

'_why am I upset? It's not like I like Aaron. Eww no. It's just maybe I would like to know what its like to have a boyfriend too instead of feeling like a third wheel all the time._ Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Aaron speaking to her.

"Honestly Hermione how can you put up with her?" He said teasingly making megan turn bright pink.

"I am not that bad!" Megan squealed and in seeing that her part in the conversation was done, Hermione stared out the window of the fast moving car.

_'What would Harry and Ron think if they saw me right now? Although ever since the war ended they have both been a little less overprotective.' _Mentally she kicked herself for bringing up the war again. Unwanted memories rushed into her head. Memories of all the death and destruction that had taken place at Hogwart's and all through out the wizarding world during her sixth year as a student overcame her mind. She shuddered at the thought. Now she was going back for her seventh year at Hogwart's and frankly she wasn't quite sure of how she felt about it. With a bit off a start she realized that the car had stopped and both Megan and Aaron were waiting outside the car for her.

Quickly climbing out of the car Hermione was met with Megan's concerned face. "Hermione are you all right?"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay 'cus you are my best friend in the whole world and I worry about you" Megan added hugging Hermione tightly.

"And you are my best friend too!" Hermione hugged her back swiftly scolding herself for making Megan worry.

"Alright ladies lets get inside already" Aaron yelled as he walked toward a two story building with blacked out windows.

"Ready?" Megan whispered to Hermione excitedly.

"You better believe it," Hermione said as she felt adrenaline pulse through her veins.

As The threesome walked in the silence of the night outside fell away to earsplitting techno and dance music. Red walls and what looked like glass floors filled with teenagers greeted them. The temperature suddenly climbed as they made their way to the dance floor where thousands of bodies moved to the same beat.

"Hey 'Mione we're gonna go dance kay? Meet you back here at three." Megan yelled over the music. Hermione nodded and watched them disappear in the throng of bodies.

Feeling a little awkward standing there alone Hermione made her way to a staircase on the right side of the club going down a level. On her way down she noticed the stares of guys, A LOT of guys following her every move. Feeling a little awkward she decided to focus on the music instead, immediately she felt the rhythm in her veins. Maybe a little dancing was just what she needed.

And so Hermione stood on the dance floor of the rockin' teen night club "Hot Ice" a little unsure of what to do. The flashing lights swirled around her creating a dream like atmosphere, slowly the beat of a fast-paced techno song caught her and she let herself go. God she loved dancing.

Suddenly she became aware of someone dancing with her, their warm body pressed against hers. But the bass line of the song had her and she wasn't about to let it go to see who it was. She was having to much fun. Fun. That word seemed almost foreign to her. Here she could become someone else. Here she could let everything slip away with the metallic melody. Schoolwork, the memories of the war, everything she was supposed to be, her "responsibilities" were falling away and being replaced with a sense of recklessness she loved to feel. She could have fun.

The song melded into a slower love song and she suddenly noticed that the person who had been dancing with her hand's were still on her waist.

"Hello Granger." A cold Voice whispered in her ear, strands of his platinum blonde hair fell into her face. _'You have got to be kidding me'

* * *

_

Yah so the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think! I accept and constructive criticism good or bad, but I prefer the good lol : P Well hope you like it. Cliffe sorta.


	2. Funny what a little music can do

Sweet I already got reviews you guys make my day! Keep reviewing please good or bad or ideas I will happily accept them all!

Thank yous: Madcowluvver (you rock!) I'm glad you like it, Mysteriouscharm here's the continuation, Shurikenviolence there may be more dancing just wait and see : P, Kesler lol thanks for still calling it a cliffhanger. Janangel here it is!

* * *

Hermione spun around to face her dance partner not at all surprised to see who it was. Her breathe caught in her chest as she took in his appearance. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back in its normal nasty way instead it lay messily on his head, strands hanging over his eyes. As she studied his hair she got caught up in his eyes their crystal clear ice grey depths staring right back at her. She pulled her gaze away from his intense stare and settled it on his clothes. He was wearing a black muscle tee which showed of his perfect arm muscles and a pair of baggy jeans.

'_He looks hot. Whoa back up did I just say that Draco Malfoy the "Ferret" was hot? I must have rattled my brains dancing. Oh my god I danced with him!_ Hermione stifled a wave of panic. '_Well he is a pretty damn good dancer' _Hermione's new reckless side put in and seeing as she was here why stir up trouble? One thing was bothering her though…

Malfoy was still watching Hermione deep in his own thoughts. _'Why the hell did I dance with Granger? She's a filthy little mudblood for crissake what was I thinking? I was thinking she looked awesome'_ He answered his own question as his memory flicked back to when he had first arrived. He had apparated beneath the bottom set of stairs and heard the pulsing music as it filled his mind. Swaggering out to the dance floor he had noticed that several guys and a lot of angry girls were all staring at this one girl out on the dance floor.

His heart had skipped a beat when he had seen her. The lights played across her face and reflected off the gold above her eyes, she looked ethereal dancing there. The people around her were watching her great dancing as they moved to the beat but she didn't seem to notice. _'She is amazing.'_ Draco had thought to himself as he started moving towards her. Only when had gotten closer had he recognized just who it was he was so enthralled with. _'Holy crap! It's Granger!' _

It was only then that he had processed how much she had changed. Her annoyingly frizzy hair was lying straight, sleek and smooth down her back, Her body was well he didn't know how anyone could look that good, and she moved with an air of confidence he had never seen in her before. _'So this is what she's like without Potty and Weasel around eh?' _he had thought as he watched her dance. Before Draco had entirely processed what he was doing he found himself behind her, and then dancing with her. His hands on her petite waist, they had moved in perfect rhythm with one another.

And now she was staring at him with the same curiosity reflected in her features that he felt at his own actions._ 'Well here it comes now, the twenty questions.' _Draco braced himself for the interrogation that he knew was coming. But quite surprisingly she only had one question for him and it wasn't the one he had expected

"Why are you here in a muggle club Malfoy?" Hermione tilted her head flirtatiously (although she had no idea she was being flirty) her curiosity was killing her. Already she could hear the slow song fading into something faster and her body was itching to pick up the beat again.

Malfoy, a little surprised by the calm way she had asked as apposed to her normal way of yelling or being completely cold towards him, took a second to answer. "Well for you information Granger, I snuck out and I happened to have stumbled upon this club earlier this summer-"

"Okay whatever," Hemione felt the beat pulse through her veins again and moved towards an open spot on the floor so she could start dancing. The bass to inviting to deny by listening to long-winded explanations.

Malfoy, a little miffed that she hadn't let him finish talking, stared after her. He felt incredibly unsettled that miss know-it-all Granger didn't want a full explanation of why he was there, or dancing with her, or even why he had snuck out. It was definitely not the Granger he was used to. But he liked it.

He watched her dance and wanted to be right there with her again despite the fact that she was the oh so annoying third member of that damned golden trio. She was forbidden to him and what Draco Malfoy Couldn't have, he wanted all the more intensely. _'Are you insane what if Lucius finds out? He won't find out. He's off in hiding somewhere and besides here I'm like everyone else. No one will know we're supposed to hate each other.' _He settled at that and started dancing with her again and surprisingly she didn't push him away.

Hermione, entirely aware this time of who was dancing with her did nothing to stop him. Sure if Harry and Ron were there they would be absolutely disgusted with what she was doing. _'But Harry and Ron aren't here are they?' _A devilish smirk slid across her face as she snaked her arms around Malfoy's neck. God she loved letting go every now and then, and it had been a long time since she had let her responsibilities slide, making the need for rebellion even greater.

Malfoy however was caught up entirely in her sweet vanilla smell, warm and inviting. _I can NOT be attracted to Mudblood Granger! _He scolded himself._ But you are. _A bit startled at this response he tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, only to find that he was drawn to her. A lot.

They danced nonstop for another hour or so still completely in tune with one another. Neither had noticed but a crowd had gathered around them to see the spectacle, whispers passed through the crowd and thoughts like "They must be dating I mean they look so into each other and completely comfortable with one another." And "They must dance together a lot.", became the popular belief of their spectators.

The beat changed and the couple transitioned flawlessly into it, only strengthening the whispered rumors surrounding them. Both of them were glistening with sweat now and Hermione could feel herself getting tired. When the next song began to lace in with the old one she pulled herself away, already missing the sense of perfect harmony she had felt while dancing with Malfoy. "I have to rest." She whispered breathing heavily.

Malfoy who had stopped dancing as soon as she pulled away, nodded. He could use some rest too. Suddenly both of them were very aware of the large crowd gathered around them, watching to see what they did next. Draco, feeling rather awkward under the eyes of so many people looked to Hermione to see how she was reacting. He was very surprised to find her staring calmly right back at their onlookers, confidence almost radiating from her infectiously. This was VERY unlike the Granger he knew.

Hermione was starting to get fed up with all the people around them staring wide-eyed at them. _'What haven't they ever seen two people dance before! Not like that they haven't'_ her reckless side piped up again and she felt another mischievous smirk crawl onto her face. She loved being who she was right now, carefree and confident. Without a second thought, or even a first for that matter, she grabbed a very startled Draco's hand and dragged him up the three flights of stairs that led to the clubs roof.

Feeling a rush of cool air engulf her as she pushed open the heavy metal door to the outside, Hermione immediately felt pacified and at ease. The stars stretched out in front of them endlessly, their vast expanse awe-inspiring. Hermione, feeling quite contented with her chosen resting spot, plopped down on the roof leaning against the guard rail.

Draco on the other hand remained standing. He was yet again shaken by Hermione's behavior, this time not only because it was unlike the mudblood he was so accustomed to but because it was unlike any behavior he had seen in any girl. This person sitting in front of him was so confident, so beautiful and so … so magnetic.

She had taken over back there, she had led _him_ away. Draco wasn't used to not being in control when it came to women. They were always fawning over _him_ and he was leading the way. This lack of dominance was new to him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he suspected … he actually _liked_ it.

Finally exhausted mentally and physically Draco seated himself next to Granger. For several long minutes they sat in an uncomfortable silence, well uncomfortable for Draco anyway, Hermione seemed perfectly at ease with the quiet, still night. A question festered in Draco's mind, demanding to be voiced but he fought it fearing he would lose this new Hermione and she would somehow revert back into mudblood Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire.

It could not be held in check for long though and as soon as he relaxed a little it fell from his mouth in all its glory. "Granger what in the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Review: Good? Bad? Ideas? whatever! (good is preferred

: P) Thanks for reading. new chappie will be up soon

Sweetsummersun


	3. Save the last dance

OMG I Love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews Smiles here's the next chappie!

* * *

Hermione's head snapped up, anger dancing in her honey brown eyes for a split second and then it vanished making Draco wonder if he had even seen it at all. Hermione leaned back up against the guard rail, head tilted heaven wards, eyes closed. After a moment Malfoy didn't think she'd answer, when suddenly, she spoke.

"Believe it or not Malfoy this is what I'm like when I'm relaxed." Hermione answered calmly, eyes still closed. Seeing he wouldn't get anything else from her Draco shifted his focus to the steady pulse of the bass vibrating through the concrete rooftop, processing this new information into his once irrevocable image of a mudblood Granger.

Looking back up at her his breathe hitched. Her face was bathed in the celestial light of the night sky, giving her skin an otherworldly glow, an incomprehensible radiance he had never seen before.

"What about you?" Hermione's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Malfoy asked, not having truly heard the question.

"Well dancing with a mudblood isn't exactly within your normal behavior pattern is it?" Hermione spoke quietly but with none of the disdain or anger Malfoy had expected to be in the word mudblood.

"I guess this is how I act when I am away from the expectancies of my family." Draco said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded, she new _exactly_ what that felt like. They were both different people when they left the pressures of the outside world behind.

She wished that she could stay here in this club and leave the world behind, just stay herself, her _true_ self. The devil-may-care side of her no one ever saw. _'No one except Draco that is,'_ her mind added. That's right not even Harry and Ron had seen her when she was honestly relaxed, but Malfoy her worst enemy and tormentor had. If Harry and Ron ever found out they would kill her. Another smirk played across her face, not to go unnoticed by Malfoy.

"What may I ask do you find so amusing?" Draco asked a bit afraid it had something to do with his previous statement, in which case his pride would be wounded. Watching her closely for any hint as to what had made her smile that way, he spoke again. "Do you find my reason for acting differently that frivoulous?" Draco asked rather miffed.

"No it's nothing," Hermione answered distantly. Her mind was on the muffled music beneath them. "C'mon" Hermione demanded, and for the second time that night she took Malfoy's hand and lead him away.

Draco, still contemplating their conversation, was half-dragged down two flights of stairs before he realized where they were going.

* * *

Hermione led him to the bottom floor of the club, already ensnared in the music's web metallic and synthesized chords, her steps echoing the beat. Dropping Draco's hand she pushed through the throng of people on the dance floor, making her way to a small gap in the large mass of moving bodies. Malfoy followed soundlessly, picking his way through the tangle of moving legs and arms in front of him. A surge of disappointment overwhelmed him as he realized that Hermione had vanished. _'Disappointment? What the hell am I thinking?' _That question he didn't have an answer for, and he didn't know where to find it.

His thoughts were momentarily forgotten as he felt a hand grasp his wrist and there in front of him stood Granger. The troublemakers smirk she had been sporting so often that night stretching uncharacteristically across her face. _'Of course with her, nothing has been in character tonight.'_ Malfoy smiled to himself as his mind recalled the nights events so far.

Hermione only surprised him further when she placed his hands on her waist and mouthed "one last dance" to him. Without waiting for a reply she dove into the beat, moving with a sinister grace that threatened to overtake him if he watched for to long.

Then while he was staring at her all of his questions seemed unimportant. All that mattered was that tonight he and Hermione were different people. **VERY** different.

Hermione, who was completely oblivious to Malfoy's inner enlightenment, was pulled out of her mid-dance daze momentarily as Draco had picked up the strands of the beat and started moving along with her. _'Finally.'_

Letting go again she let the music engulf her. The transition to the next song had started, the two beats intertwining, then the previous song slowly fell away to reveal the new melody.

The beginning was slow but it wrapped itself around its listeners, begging them to fall under it's spell. Hermione and Draco happily obliged, moving completely in sync with the beat and one another. Slowly the rhythm started to build in speed and intensity.

Hermione loved the feel of Draco's warmth spreading throughout her body. Being this close to him just felt so… right. His hands tightened on her waist, their presence sending electricity up and down her spine. His warm breathe caressed her neck and in an effort to get closer to him she reached back and snaked her arms around his neck. _'What are you doing?'_ A small voice squealed inside her head, but it was no use. Music and impulse had taken over and she had gladly given in.

Draco had noticed the dwindling space between them and had done nothing to replenish it. In fact he wrapped his arms further around her waist, extinguishing any miniscule amount of space left, inhaling her enticing vanilla scent.

The beat's pace continued to pick up until the dance floor was a whirlwind of bodies and music. Hermione's breathing became heavy and her throat dry, but she kept going, not willing to forsake the chaotic bliss she was feeling for such earthly needs.

Hut her happiness was brought to an end anyway as the dj saw it fit to lace the next song through the bass signaling the end of her night at "Hot Ice." She eased away from Draco, whispered a "bye" in his ear and disappeared in the crowd.

Malfoy's piercing grey eyes watched her walk away, his mind still caught up in a vanilla haze.

Hermione made her way up the crowded stairs and pushed her way up to the door to the outside world… to reality.

As soon as she moved out into the cool night air Hermione found herself in the embrace of a very happy Megan. "There you are 'Mione!" Megan yelled, "I was starting to think maybe that guy kidnapped you!"

"What guy?" Hermione asked, not really paying attention. Instead she was staring up at the moon, marveling at it's radiance.

"You know the one you were with ALL night!" Megan stated matter-of-factly, "and Damn 'Mione you two can dance.

Hermione smiled at the compliment but her mind was elsewhere, namely one platinum blonde-haired boy. She could still feel where his hands had rested on her waist, and her skin was already craving to feel his touch again.

* * *

So what did you all think? Let me know good, bad, ideas, whatever you wanna say. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed, XxCrystallinExX when do I get my M&M's! Lol jk! I'm so happy you all like my story! new chappie will be out soon.

SweetSummerSun


	4. New doo

Ok Next Chappie enjoy!

Ok I just realized that I forgot to put disclaimers so here's one for all previous chapters and this one to yadda yadda lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**

At 5 o'clock the next morning Hermione sprang up from her bed, stark white. Only one thought resounded in her mind. _'What in the bloody hell was I thinking!'_ A slight panic took over as she recalled the things she'd done and said the night before. _'You were thinking that you were actually having fun. **For once.**'_ This thought startled her, she certainly was not relaxed at the moment so why was the sense of recklessness she always felt when she loosened up, still with her.

Suddenly she smiled, _'Who the hell cares why!'_ wasn't this exactly what she had been wishing for? It was weak she noticed but that devil-may-care attitude which was so truly her was still there even in her panicked and stressed state and honestly she couldn't be happier.

Worries forgotten for the moment, Hermione smiled and lay back down on her soft, comfortable bed. For once she was going to have a good sleep, no nightmares, no unfinished chores, no stress. She closed her eyes, feeling sleep tickle around her eyes, having only gotten home an hour and a half ago Hermione couldn't be more exhausted. Finally sweet sleep took her by the hand and lead her into pleasant dreams.

* * *

Draco sat up in his large bay window, watching the sun slowly peek from behind the horizon line, troublesome thoughts keeping him from his much needed rest. _'What exactly happened tonight? Hermi-the mudblood, was so different tonight and-,' _Draco swallowed at his next thought, afraid to accept it, _'and I was attracted to her. VERY attracted to her.'_ Draco thought as he remembered all the times that night he had found himself entranced by her stunning beauty.

_'Just be grateful that Lucius isn't around to find out about this.'_ An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he thought of what Lucius would do if he found out what Draco had done last night. If Lucius had his way this was probably the last sunrise Draco _and_ Hermione would ever see.

Pushing the chilling thoughts to the back of his mind he comforted himself with the new memories he had of Granger. _'Funny how I think of her so differently now,'_ Draco caught himself thinking. No he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't be friends or anything more with Granger. One night could not change the thoughts his entire upbringing had been based on. Mudbloods were beneath him. But Hermione didn't feel like she was beneath him. In fact the way she acted tonight he could almost believe that her courage and comfort with herself put her _above_ him.

Malfoy blinked wearily, his need for sleep was finally out weighing his thought-ridden mind. He stumbled over to his tall four poster bed wrapping himself up in his black silk sheets and green cotton comforter. _'God I hate that color.'_ Was his last thought before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Grumbling she reached out of from beneath her warm velvet and cotton comforter to get her cell from her bedside table.

"'ello," Hermione answered sleepily.

"Mione!" Megan's high-pitched voice screamed shrilly in her ear, "we are going shopping today so get your arse out of bed already!"

Hermione's fogged mind cleared instantly cleared at the word shopping. "Really! What time are we going to meet?" Not even Hermione's bookworm façade couldn't resist a shopping expedition. After deciding that Megan would come pick 'Mione up in an hour they both hung up and Hermione immediately started getting ready for their 'girl's day out'.

Taking a quick shower she walked into her closet and grabbed a pair ok jeans and a "Junk Food" black Batman wife beater. Smudging smoky black eyeshadow and eyeliner around her honey brown eyes, she stood back and observed the person staring back at her in the mirror. They were exotic looking, not goth or punk just… exotic. Her now not-so-uncharacteristic smirk slid onto her face, she liked this look. For the finishing touch Hermione walked over to her dresser and looked at the contents of a large glass jar. Her lip gloss collection. Her mother had a long running joke where she'd call her lip gloss collection "Hermione's addiction" and jokingly tell her that she should join a program for it.

A warm smile lit up her face as she remembered those words. Spotting the gloss she wanted Hermione fished around in the glass to reach it. It was a slightly reddish color with orange flecks in it. A car horn blared in the background, startling her out of her reverie. Running down the stairs Hermione pushed open the front door of her parents two-story blue house and stepped into the welcoming sunlight of the new day.

By the time they had reached the mall Megan and Hermione had the music blaring in Megan's blue convertible Chrysler Sebring and were singing along. Megan came to a screeching halt in a parking space relatively close to the mall's entrance and Hermione threw herself out of the car happy to be on solid ground again. _'Sometimes Megan's driving is more of a thrill ride than a roller-coaster.'_ Hermione thought exasperated.

"Mione is something wrong?" Asked a totally clueless Megan.

"No nothing Megan." Hermione sighed. How could Megan not know that her driving was downright dangerous at best? "Let's get going!"

* * *

Draco woke up around noon mumbling under his breath about the lack of appropriate sleeping hours in a day. Pulling himself out of bed Draco made his way into his bathroom and took a long shower, relaxing as the hot water hit him. A frown marred his flawless face as he stepped back into his room in a pair of black baggy jeans.

His thoughts wouldn't settle which frustrated him and even more annoying, they were all thoughts of one Hermione Granger. The way she had looked the night before on the dance floor, when they were on the rook, and when they had fallen completely instep with one another on the dance floor, all these memories fluttered through his mind and it seemed that as he forced one to the back of his mind another image would distract him long enough for the other forgotten thoughts to slip back into his mind unnoticed.

'_This isn't right! I am not supposed to be so hung up over a girl they are supposed to be thinking of me!' _Was she thinking of him? That thought made his heart beat a little faster in anticipation, his mind longing to know the answer. _'What the hell I am acting like a love-sick fool and if that isn't bad enough it was over filthy mudblood Granger!' _He scolded himself angrily. _It must be because she was so …different. That's it she simply caught me off guard! But I will be ready the next time I see her.' _Malfoy desperately reasoned with himself, what other solution was there? It wasn't plausible for a Malfoy to be attracted to anything beneath a pureblood.

Draco cringed at his thoughts. Even though his father was gone his teachings weren't . He could still hear his father's voice in his head drilling him on the proper things for him to do. He winced at the thought of the punishments he received if his father wasn't happy with his performance.

"You know you make some pretty weird faces when you think you're alone." A voice called from behind him.

Draco snapped his head back, body tense and alert, ready for anything but he relaxed instantly as his eyes rested on the person speaking to him.

"'ey Draco." Blaise Zambini said smiling smugly.

"Are trying to kill me! You scared me half to death!" Draco yelled his inner irritation at the lack of control he had over his thoughts being vented on Blaise.

"Well someone rolled off the wrong side of the bed this morning," Blaise chuckled, "Listen I just came to ask you if you wanted to go someplace tonight."

* * *

Hermione looked around the mall restlessly, she couldn't shake this absolute need to do something…rebellious. Megan walked beside her chatting happily, completely unaware of her friend's inner turmoil. Hermione had had this feeling all day, her reckless side urging her to do something new, something that would make people stop and stare. _'and is still morally decent'_ her know-it-all stressed side added in quietly.

Looking around for the cure to her latest desire a poster in a salon they were passing caught her eye. _'That is EXACTLY what I need!' _She thought as a wicked grin covered her face. Stopping abruptly Hermione grabbed Megan's wrist and dragged her into the salon.

* * *

"Yeah sure Blaise I'll go I'm bored out of my bloody mind sitting around here anyway," Draco stated in an uninterested tone.

"Great! 'cus there's this muggle club I've been hearing about called…" Draco's heart beat doubled in speed as Blaise spoke.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the salon an hour later with Megan gushing over her new look.

"Oh my god 'Mione I wouldn't recognize you if I hadn't been there while you got it done. You look amazing!" She spoke excitedly, emphasizing the word amazing by throwing her hands up in the air.

Catching her reflection in a store 'Mione couldn't help but smile. _'It does look good doesn't it?'_

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! 'Mione, Aaron and I were going to the club again tonight and we were wondering if you wanna come too?" Megan looked at her hopefully.

* * *

Ok so here's the new chappie next one will be a bit later since i'm leaving for a vacation soon but i may be able to get it up before i leave. Tell me what you think good, bad, ideas all are accepted!


	5. Lost in the sound

Ok I'm back finally! Here's the next chappie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

**

Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. A satisfied smile slid onto her face as she took in her overall appearance. Her eyes flitted to her hair which lay straight and smooth down her back just like before but now she had side swept bangs that accentuated her honey brown eyes and the tips of the deep coffee brown strands were a bright red, giving her a sexy fire goddess look with her smoky black eye shadow and shimmering red lip gloss. The red complimented her, making her stand out.

Next her gaze traveled to her outfit. She wore a new red mini and as a top she was wearing a simple black tank that made her new red tips stand out. Her shoes were black ballet slippers, completing her ballerina-gone-bad ensemble.

A honk outside broke her out of her reverie. Grabbing her purse, a water bottle and magically locking her bedroom door, 'Mione apparated into the backyard.

"'Mione you look awesome!" Megan shrieked. Hermione ran up to them sporting a huge smile.

"Aw thanks Megan." Hermione said , hiding a blush as she noticed Aaron was staring at her slack jawed in amazement. "Now let's go!" She said hopping in the car. Her two friends piled in and she felt a new rush of adrenaline as Aaron revved the car engine up, and then they were off, tearing out into the night.

* * *

"Jeez Blaise get your arse down here we're late!" Draco shouted at his bathroom door.

"Relax man it's not like we're meeting anyone. Besides a man's got to look his best if he wants to catch some fine ladies." Blaise's muffled voice yelled back.

"Yeah but you take longer than a woman to get ready!" That comment got Blaise out of there in a hurry. Blaise emerged from the bathroom wearing a blue open button up over a white tank, with baggy blue jeans. Malfoy couldn't understand why blaise was worried so much about attracting girl's they'd walk through the door and he'd immediately have five or six girls falling all over themselves to get Blaise's attention.

Not that it was any different when Malfoy walked through the door. Even in his plain black muscle shirt and black jeans. In fact he was probably the best looking and the most popular out of the two of them but it was close. Draco just wasn't interested in girls that basically paraded themselves in front of him, wearing signs that said "Take me I'm yours". _I HATE it when girls just throw themselves at me._ _I like it when there is a challenge, a chase. Like Hermione…What the hell am I thinking! _

Draco visibly shook his head, trying to rid himself of his rebellious thoughts. But even though they were impossible there was… some truth to them.

"Ready mate?" Blaise asked. Without answering Malfoy apparated with a loud pop. Blaise shrugged and followed suite.

* * *

Hermione had already fallen victim to the infectious dance techno that filled the room, her ears, mind and thoughts. Walking in, the beat had snagged her feet and before she knew it she was on the dance floor.

As she danced several hopeful guys had attempted to keep up but she found faults in all of them. One was slightly out of step with her, another's timing was off, too many couldn't keep the beat, no one could dance like Drac… Malfoy.

Soon she would grow tired of her pathetic partners and push them away or dance so intensely that they could not follow, another fault. Her frustration was building and her patience dwindling, she let herself fall into the music entirely in an attempt to release it.

* * *

Draco's ears were greeted suddenly with the metallic melody and deep bass of a fast paced song. She was here. He couldn't explain how, but from the second he had landed on the floor he knew she was somewhere in this building dancing, without him.

This thought brought an uninvited feeling of anxiousness and … anger? Ignoring these emotions, Draco turned his mind back to his earlier thoughts. She was here and he was going to find her.

"See ya Blaise." Draco said swiftly, pushing past the twittering girls that had gathered around him. Seeing them brought Pansy into his thoughts which in turn made him cringe. Blaise however was blissfully unaware of his friend's strange behavior or his sudden departure. Blaise was far to amused with a tall blonde that had just strut up to him and introduced herself to notice anything his 'dear' friend said.

Malfoy found her ten minutes later and when he did, he wished he hadn't. Hermione was dancing amazingly as usual but much to his surprise Draco found that she was not alone. Jealousy flared up in him. This feeling, being quite new and unusual to him made him stop and observe his thoughts in disbelief. Until, that is he saw the scrawny guy dancing with Granger move his hands to her waist.

Something in Draco snapped at that and without thinking or even realizing what exactly he was doing Malfoy was taking slow easy strides towards this… this intruder. Standing behind the in Malfoy's opinion, fairly stupid guy, he tapped him sharply on the shoulder.

"Bug off." The tall kid answered irritably, which only sent Malfoy further into a VERY angry state of mind.

"No" Draco answered shortly. Making the kid turn around ready to hit whoever it was ruining his dance with the hot chick in front of him. He stopped short though and backed of slightly when he saw Malfoy was the one tapping him.

If there is one thing that Malfoy's are exceptionally good at its intimidation tactics, and Draco is no exception.

"I think you are done dancing with her correct?" Malfoy stated threateningly.

"No wh- " The guy started but cut himself off as Malfoy shot him a dangerous smile. "Uh yeah she's all yours cya" The guy answered quickly, then turned and pushed his way through the crowd quickly, trying to put as much space as possible between himself and Malfoy.

"Coward." The transition to the next song started and Draco picked up the strands to the new beat, his hands moving to Hermione's waist.

* * *

'Mione who had been so caught up in the beat that she hadn't noticed any of what had just taken place between Malfoy and nuisance number seven (the guy dancing with her). None of her frustration or tension had released leaving her even angrier at how little success she'd had in ridding herself of it.

Suddenly she was broken out of her trance by a set of very familiar hands on her waist. Automatically she snaked her arms around the neck of the guy behind her, not needing to turn around to know who it was. The warmth of his touch seemed to melt away all her previous frustrations leaving her feeling much more relaxed and at ease.

"I almost didn't recognize you." A husky voice whispered in her ear, "But I like the new look."

"Thanks," an easy smile slid onto her lips.

Now they were once again completely in tune with one another, completely enthralled with the music. Hermione turned to face Draco, he didn't let go, leaving his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The lack of space between them made Hermione's breath hitch, Draco was too caught up in her eyes to notice. The beat filled every cell of their bodies, blocking all logical thought. In the throng of dancing bodies they were just two people. Not mortal enemies, not a witch and wizard, but two people that to anyone who didn't know them, looked completely and totally… in love.

* * *

Kk that's the end of this chappie new one really soon so stay tuned! Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Ideas? Whatever they are all welcome. 


	6. Regretable Actions

Here we go again! This is a treat since i didn't write for a few days.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

Looking up onto Malfoy's molten silver eyes Hermione felt her knees go weak. His intense gaze seemed to catch her eyes and pull her in until she could see nothing other than him, the music fell away losing its hold on them.

Draco was in awe of her beauty and tried to tell himself that her looks were the only reason he found himself so vulnerable near her. He tried to convince himself that underneath all these new chaotic emotions that he still hated her.

It didn't work. He knew it couldn't be true, he didn't hate her anymore, that feeling just was no longer a part of his definition of mudblood Granger. He'd come here and this new Granger had taken him completely by surprise. She'd swept him off his own feet and completely changed his views of her. That scared him.

* * *

Before either really realized what was going on their faces were only an inch apart. Hermione could feel his warm breath on her lips and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Malfoy felt the last bit of resistance in him collapse as he leaned in to kiss Granger.

* * *

_What in the bloody hell am I doing?

* * *

_

Both turned away at the last second a bit shocked at what had almost happened between them. Hermione turned around quickly her new found recklessness could not even justify that almost kiss and so it abandoned her if only for a second. But now it was back and with it, the call of the beat stronger than ever.

Draco felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself how _how!_ Could he feel this way about mudblood Granger? His exterior appearance showed none of this but inside he was in turmoil.

Hermione felt herself plunge back into the melody, her motions following the bass. She had decided to pretend that the previous moment had never happened and felt that the best way to start off was to bring things back to a level which she considered normal. Her recklessness taking hold she spun around quickly making Malfoy jump if only a little, the sight made her smirk. She took his hands and placed them on her waist once again.

Malfoy, quite startled at her actions gave her a questioning look. 'Mione only smiled and turned back around moving in time with the beat. Draco followed suite reluctantly the thought, _'you're asking for it' _bouncing around in his mind.

Time flew by the dancing couple but they were completely unaware of how much time they had spent on the dance floor.

There was no longer any space between them but neither cared a smidge about such an annoyingly dividing thing like empty space.

* * *

Draco found himself completely entranced by the way Hermione moved in his arms, which were wrapped tightly around her waist. He couldn't help but admit that he was attracted to her a mudblood… a lot. It startled him almost to the point that he wanted to let go of Hermione completely and make a run for the door. Despite his mad urge to run from these new feelings that he had been taught all his life were wrong and useless, he could not bring himself to let go of her.

Hermione was facing a similar inner conflict one that was based on the opinions of one Harry Potter and a Mister Ronald Weasley, her two best friends and Hogwart's biggest Malfoy haters. God they would kill her if they knew about her dancing with and nearly kissing public enemy number one, Malfoy "the Ferret." _So they won't find out. _Her reckless side whispered in her mind. _Good enough solution for now_. She thought happily, for now she would just enjoy herself.

Catching sight of a watch on the wrist of another guy Hermione noted the time. _Oh crap its almost three. Megan will come looking for me soon. _Not that she cared if Megan saw her dancing with Malfoy. Megan didn't know anything of their history together as arch rivals. No it was more like she wasn't ready to leave Malfoy yet which was to say the least, weird.

Pulling away a little 'Mione turned around to face Draco, carefully keeping a small but safe amount of space between them. Malfoy by this time had stopped dancing and was watching Hermione with a puzzled expression.

"Dra- Malfoy," Hermione caught herself, "It's almost three I have to go."

"Alright Granger whatever," He said dismissively. He turned his head away, afraid that if he watched her go he would try to stop her.

"Fine," Hermione turned on her heel, slightly miffed at his cold demeanor.

This did not go unnoticed by Draco and the sudden swell of anger in her voice made him turn just as she began walking away.

* * *

All his resolve forgotten, his seeker reflexes proved themselves as his hand shot out and caught her wrist. All in one motion he pulled her back and turned a very shocked Hermione to face him.

"Malfoy what the hell are you thinking!" 'Mione yelled anger and fear dancing in her eyes along with something else. Something Draco couldn't quite put a name to…

"No… no don't go yet." His words whispered in her ear. "Please"

His own disbelief of his actions filled his thoughts. He hadn't noticed Hermione's reaction to his words at all. She stood there for a second her mind processing what had just happened at what seemed to be an impossibly slow rate. _To hell with justification! _And before she had quite realized just what she was doing she closed the gap between them stopping just before her lips touched his, "Okay then I won't" she whispered.

* * *

Draco's mind went numb, his thoughts all seemed to vanish from his head, all common sense escaping him. With these thoughts also went the remembrance that he was supposed to meet Blaise at the base of the stairs of that very floor five minutes earlier.

He rid them of the space between, his lips firmly planted on hers. Hermione's breath caught, whatever chemistry that was between them seemed to explode in that moment. One of Draco's hands found its way to the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, pulling her even closer. Hermione melted at the feel of his arms around her lost so entirely in their kiss that at first she didn't hear Megan calling to her.

Both were wrenched roughly out of their all to short kiss when a very familiar voice yelled Draco's name. Blaise Zambini.

Both of them pulled away as quickly as possible, Hermione nearly tripping over her own feet as she did. It was right about then that she realized Megan was about five feet away searching fervently for her. "Bye" she whispered and took off like a scared rabbit in Megan's direction.

"Hey Draco sorry to inter- Holy crap was that Granger?" Draco's face paled. _How the hell am I supposed to explain this one?

* * *

_

One Week Later

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand lost in thought. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had been made Head Girl, I mean everyone had thought she would be but she had never actually thought about it. She'd gotten the letter the day after the _incident_ with Dra- Malfoy.

Dread settled itself in her head at the thought. Blaise Zambini had seen them together. She shuddered. He had seen them and he had known it was her, heck half the room knew it was her after he'd shouted 'Holy crap! Is that Granger?' The whole ordeal felt like a bad dream. She had even reverted back to her bookworm-ish old self for a few days after.

But her reckless side had come back full force and stronger than ever with the thought that Malfoy would never NEVER let word get out that had been kissing a mudblood. The kiss. Her dreams and nightmares all seemed to contain it and Malfoy. It was disturbing and 'Mione didn't know what to think afterwards. She had finally settled on waiting to worry about it when the time came.

* * *

It had come. Here she was sitting on platform 9 ¾ waiting for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to show up late as always. As she waited she entertained thoughts of how her friends would react to the changes she had gone through over the summer. A smirk played on her face _they are pretty hard not to notice_.

Finally she saw flashes of bright red hair near the barrier and knew that they had finally arrived. Amused she watched as her friends looked past her trying to find well her. Finally after a few moments she laughed and yelled "Harry, Ron over here!"

Both boys turned in the direction of Hermione's voice but didn't see her anywhere. Ginny realized first where her best friend sat and squealed in surprise at Hermione's new look.

"Mione! You look great!" The red- headed girl ran up and gave 'Mione a bear hug. Harry and Ron just watched in confusion as Ginny ran up to a total stranger yelling Mione's name and…

"Holy Crap its Mione!" Harry ever the sharper one yelled. As the boys got a little closer to where they could see 'Mione properly, both boys jaws dropped. Hermione their best friend and bookworm was well hot!

Hermione watched their reaction and quickly stifled another smirk at the sight of their amazement. _It's about time they figured it out._

The train whistle blew bringing all four teens out of their separate reveries and bringing into to focus the fact that if they didn't hurry they would all miss the train.

'Mione arranged with the boys to meet them later on the train to catch up on what had happened over the summer. Well she arranged it with Harry anyway, Ron was still just staring at her his mouth agape.

'Mione entered the train and made her way to the front portion, towards the heads compartment. Stopping outside she heard voices inside. _Oh the head boy's here, wonder who it is? _

Opening the door she was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. _Oh crap.

* * *

_

Ok guys there it is. New chappie out soon. Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? Let me know I'll take 'em all lol

Sweet Summer Sun


	7. Love to Hate

Okey day guys I loved your reviews you all said such nice things! Thank you. Here's the next chappie.

* * *

Draco who had been in the middle of pulling a book out of his trunk, froze with his hand hovering over the trunk's catch. The sudden appearance of Granger caught him completely off guard. _Damn,_ he thought angrily, quickly regaining his composure. He had planned on avoiding her completely, the memories from a week ago far to fresh in his mind to make him properly ready to face her. He hadn't taken into account the possibility that she would be a head along with him, and the fact that she was, threw him and his plans entirely off kilter.

'Mione stood in the doorway, not trusting her feet to carry her steadily forward. _He's Head Boy! What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Her thoughts took a chaotic turn, losing all order and logic. It quite suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea what to do. _Follow his lead._ Her smooth reckless side cooed, the idea instantly calming her.

Malfoy fighting off the mess of emotions tangling his thoughts, brought himself together and took a deep breathe. _Time for plan B._

Hermione studied Malfoy carefully, looking for a hint to how he was going to approach the time they had spent together in the club. Her heart strained within her chest, a veil of sadness settling itself over her shoulders. _If it had been any one else, anyone._ She silently pleaded with no one in particular.

Theloud shluck of the sliding compartment door made its occupants jump. There in the door Hermione had only just vacated stood Malfoy's mindless lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. They both, rather clumsily Hermione noted, forced their way into the small compartment. Once they had noted Hermione's presence they both turned and stared expectantly at Malfoy as if… waiting for something.

_I really do not want to do this._ Draco's thoughts rebelled as he watched Hermione struggle with the task of placing her trunk in the compartment above her seat. Draco's storm-grey eyes flitted from Hermione to Crabbe and Goyle staring dumbly at him, and then they rested back on Hermione. Inwardly he steeled himself to do what he knew he had to.

Hermione let out a deep sigh after finally getting her stubborn trunk into its proper place. Brushing the back of her hand across her forehead 'Mione moved to turn around but stopped abruptly as she felt the rounded tip of a wand push slightly into her throat. A gasp escaped from her lips when she saw it was Draco holding the wand. _What the hell…_

"I think you should leave now Mudblood" Malfoy stated, a stone-cold smirk plastered on his face, behind him Crabbe and Goyle were smiling smugly, happy their leader had decided to rid them of the know it all mudblood. Although the hunger in Goyle's eyes as he looked at Granger did not escape Malfoy or Hemione's notice and neither were very pleased with it.

"Well are you leaving? Or am I going to have to show you the door?" Malfoy continued, increasing the pressure of his wand on her neck. _Damn it 1 really do not want to do this. _He thoughts as he saw fear flash momentarily in her gorgeous coffee-brown eyes, only to be replaced by defiance and anger.

_So this is how we're going to deal with it. We're going to make each other's lives a living hell. _The new Hermione would not stand for this. And even though she wanted nothing more than to turn and run through the door opposite her she stood her ground. "No Malfoy I don't think I will." She answered in defiance. In an instant her wand was at his throat as well.

_God she looks hot when she's angry. _Draco's thoughts rebelled once again. The playful anger in her eyes seemed to drive him insane. How could she do this to him? How could he like her so much? They'd hated one another for years, that kind of hate doesn't just vanish over night does it? His thoughts were pushed into a chaotic spin once again. His upbringing pitted against what he was feeling for Granger.

Hermione saw something foreign flicker in Malfoy's eyes, but whatever it had been was quickly covered up in Draco's masterful façade. Slowly each of them took small steps sideways traveling in a small circle, neither letting their wands drop an inch. Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting, mouth's agape, at the mudblood's uncharacteristic reaction, both too stunned to do anything at the moment.

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave us." Malfoy snapped at his two blundering, idiot henchmen. He watched as they quickly made their way out of the compartment with satisfied smirks on their faces. Both obviously thought that Draco didn't want witnesses for the horrors he planned to bestow on the annoying mudblood. _Hah if only they knew._ Draco laughed inwardly.

After they had left Hermione spoke. "So this is how the rest of the year is going to be? We are going to try and strangle one another everytime we see each other?" Their steps never stopped but both had dropped their wands abruptly when the compartment door shut.

"Well Granger have you got a better idea?" Malfoy smirked reminding Hermione of a predator toying with its pray before going in for the kill. But he wasn't the predator anymore, she was.

"Actually Malfoy I do." Hermione let a wicked grin slip onto her face.

"Really and what would that be?" Draco answered back coldly. He wasn't about to let Granger see how much this new attitude of hers unnerved him.

"Well Malfoy I was thinking along the lines of you giving up your position as head boy, dropping out of school, and hopefully taking Pansy with you." Hermione's grin only grew as she saw Draco shudder ever so slightly at the mention of Pansy. It seems she had just found a sore spot.

"Now, now Granger, I couldn't do that. Who would you dance with? That loser Weasel?" Malfoy taunted.

Hermione's wand was back at Malfoy's throat in seconds, Draco, seeing her actions brought his back to its menacing resting spot at 'Mione's neck.

_God he's gorgeous._ Hermione's thoughts echoed as her eyes snagged on his thunderstorm-grey ones.

_Damn she's amazing. _Draco's mind wandered from their argument, feeling himself getting lost in her eyes.

Both had been to busy arguing to notice that their circular motion had brought them much closer together. Now they were staring one another down shoulder-to-shoulder.

Draco, finally was unable to quell the desire he'd had since the moment he'd seen her as she walked through their compartment door. His wand fell to the floor with a clatter and his hands found her face. His lips were planted firmly on her's, tasting the sweet relief they had to offer. Soon Hermione's wand too was on the floor, her now free hands snaking their way around his neck, playing with his platinum blonde hair.

All the pent up feelings the two teens had harbored and festered within themselves for one another, were poured into their kiss. A reckless display of emotion when any of the teachers, Gryffindors or Slytherins could walk in at any moment. But all common sense left them as the kiss became more frenzied, as if the couple was afraid the world was ending. And perhaps in a sense it was.

Just then a loud stomping could be heard in the train's corridor and two shadows stopped outside the head's door. Draco and Hermione wrenched apart immediately. Neither wanting their time together to end so soon.

Harry and Ron Burst through the door seconds later, their breathing labored as if they had run all the way from the end of the train. "Hermione – are- you – alright?" Harry asked between breathes.

"Yes Harry of course I am why?" Hemione answered, slightly startled by the question.

"Well we just heard Malfoy made head boy and we thought we'd better check up on you." Harry answered still panting slightly, Ron behind him, clutching a cramp in his left side.

"Aww how sweet Potty and Weasel came to save the mudblood from the big bad Slytherin." Draco spoke, his voice stone cold once again, "Don't you think Granger can take care of herself?"

"You know as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy's right I can most certainly protect myself from the ferret over there. You have nothing to worry about." Hermione answered curtly. A swell of anger evident in her voice.

"Alright 'Mione just making sure this bastard didn't try anything." Ron glared at Malfoy, looking like he was ready to kill him any moment now.

"Why don't you guys go back to your compartment? I'll be there in just a moment and we can catch up ok?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Alright 'Mione seeya in a few then." Harry answered hesitantly as he and Ron turned and walked out the door into the corridor.

"Well Malfoy." "Mione started, turning around to face Draco she stared him straight in the eye, "For obvious reasons this is not going to work."

"What ever are you talking about Granger?" Draco asked with mock innocence.

"You know very well what." Hermione snapped, she did not like this conversation and wanted to forget about it and Malfoy as soon as possible. _Is that even possible anymore? Could I really forget him? _Hermione brushed the question aside, not wanting to linger on those thoughts. Ones which so easily make her long built up hatred for Malfoy crumble, a thought which scared her.

"Yes I do Granger and I'd like to put it behind us just as much as you would." Malfoy replied sharply, afraid that if he did not answer quickly enough he might slip up and say exactly what he was truly feeling, which just happened to be the exact opposite of what he was saying.

"Alright Malfoy then it's settled we go back to your idea of trying to strangle one another every chance we get." Hermione stuck out her hand for them to shake on it and Draco took it.

After pulling her hand from his Hermione turned on her heel and left their compartment. She had to get away from him. Distract herself. Or she would lose all of her resolve and most likely find herself in his arms again only to be another of his short-lived interests.

Draco watched her go his eyes following her every move. _Damn this is going to be hard._

* * *

Alright there you go: ) So liked it? Hated it? Ideas? I'll take 'em all. New chappie out soon.

sweetsummersun


	8. Mind Games

Omg so many wonderful reviews I loved them all thanks guys. I'm sorry this took so long to post I had a really big lit paper due this week but now that's over with and I have time to write again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The welcome feast and the sorting of the first years passed in a blur for both Hermione and Draco that evening. Both were caught up in thoughts of what had happened on the train and their deal to hate one another with a passion.

Hermione was fairly certain Harry had tried to start a conversation with her over dinner, but she had participated the least she could and soon he gave up. A frown slid over her face marring her beautiful features. No matter what, she could not get Draco Malfoy out of her head. He seemed to be haunting her every thought, taking over in a way she was sure even he didn't realize. He seemed to be every where she looked or maybe she looked only at him, she wasn't really sure anymore.

Hermione did understand one thing though. No matter how much she wanted him, or he wanted her, they could not be together. No one, ABSOLUTELY no one would accept them. Not his family or her friends, they would be outcasts and she was not ready to let that happen. A quite laugh escaped her lips as a thought occurred to her, _This reminds me of the Shakespeare tragedy 'Rpmeo and Juliet'. _She smiled bitterly at the irony of her statement. 'Mione had never really liked that story. Sure the romantic parts were sweet but the ending always irritated her. It was too sad, they were finally able to be together and then a simple mistake tore them apart once again.

'Mione was going to make sure the star-crossed lovers tragic end did not become a part of her life. Even if to do so she had to push away the first guy she had ever felt a connection to.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione silently from the other side of the hall, contemplating just how he was going to deal with these foreign feelings he had for her. He had noticed that from the moment 'Mione had walked into the room the male population of Hogwart's fell silent and the female half had stared in envy. It was true that Granger was absolutely gorgeous this year and the fact that other guys were noticing made Draco… well what was it he was feeling? _Angry? Uncomfortable? …Jealous? Is that it? _Somehow that word felt right, and the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, was jealous, over a mudblood, no less, put him once again at conflict with himself.

How could he feel anything but hate for mudblood Granger? What was he feeling for her? What would his family think? _God all this thinking can't be good for my health. _Draco thought as he rubbed his temples. Anger surged up in his chest. He didn't like the way these new feelings seemed to turn his world upside down. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Before either of them knew it they were standing in front of the portrait to the Head's rooms.

_Oh god I completely forgot that we have to share a common room! _Hermione felt cold panic sweep over her. What the bloody hell was she going to do now?

Hermione watched in terror as Malfoy gave the beautiful portrait of a sleek black cat the password Professor McGonagal had told them on their way to their rooms. The portrait swung open slowly, seeming to mock Hermione's apprehension and impatience/ As soon as she could 'Mione darted into the head's common room and found quite happily that it resembled that of Gryffindor, warm and inviting. The whole room was colored with green, red, silver, and gold. Promoting the house unity Dumbledore had been trying for so long to achieve. The overall effect brought a smile to her face, her panic forgotten momentarily.

The fact that Hermione was going to be living in close quarters with him seemed to finally sink in for Draco and his heartbeat thumped a little harder in his chest. _Damn it Dumbledore! Are you trying to make me miserable._ As he thought a picture of Dumbledore with his mischievous smileflashed in his head. Somehow he didn't find the idea Dumbledore had done this on purpose very hard to believe.

Instead of lingering in their shared common room Draco immediately made for his room, trying to keep his contact with Granger to a minimum. As he pushed open the door he let out a sigh of relief. The room in front of him wasn't cold, dark, damp, and dungeon-like as he had suspected it would be. Instead it was made to look like a clearing in a thick forest, the stars enchanted onto the ceiling. A roaring fire blazed in a large hearth. His bed was made from ebony colored wood with a deep forest green comforter. Already he was feeling quite at home. Sitting down on the soft green bed, he leaned back and immediately fell asleep, the day's stress weighing heavily in his mind.

* * *

'Mione had finally made it to her own room, hardly noticing Malfoy's fast exit. Pushing open the heavy mahogany door with her name written on it in gold, her eyes sparkled when she saw her room and a large smile spread quickly over her face. Her room had been enchanted to look like the ocean floor, magical fish swimming across her wall only to dart away as she approached them. Murky light filtered through her ceiling, the ripples of what would be the water's surface showing on the sand colored floor, giving the light a blue tint. _It's so relaxing!_ Hermione thought as she heard the sounds of dolphins chattering and the echo of whales in the distance. Her bed was soft the sheets and comforter a gorgeous silver. Her desk protruded from a rock shelf in the wall, her cabinets and bookshelves carved from the coral reefs that surrounded her. She laughed watching the fish dart across her wall. _It's almost like living in an aquarium.

* * *

_

Malfoy stirred in his dark room, loving his short nap. Groggily he pulled himself off of his bed , yanking his shirt over his head in an attempt to get more comfortable. Shuffling to the door in the trunk of a rather large tree he found exactly what he had been looking for. The bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush he set to work making his pearly whites whiter.

Hermione walked up to a door in an abandoned ship on her wall and opened it quickly eager to see what surprises lay in store for her. _Buried treasure perhaps? _She giggled quietly at that thought. When she saw what was standing before her she stopped laughing quite abruptly so it sounded sort of like a strangled frog.

"Granger what in the bloody hell are you staring at!" Draco was never in a good mood after he woke up and unfortunately 'Mione was going to learn that first hand.

"Oh sorry!" 'Mione said suddenly but didn't stop staring. Malfoy just sighed, his thoughts still to fuzzy from sleep to think up a good argument

* * *

_Well not exactly the kind of treasure I was thinking of but…_Hermione let a smirk slide back onto her face taking in Draco's chiseled abs and just noticeable enough six pack. His hair was tussled as though he had just gotten out of bed and by the lethargic way he seemed to move, he had. _... I think that this treasure is better._ Her smirk split into a wicked grin.

"God Granger you are so incompetent." Malfoy mumbled, hoping that his insult would stop her staring. He had been watching in the mirror as her facial expression changed, seeing her new attitude show through he had felt his control slipping. A feeling he found entirely unnerving. _How the hell does she do this to me?_

"Well Malfoy it takes one to know one." 'Mione casually walked forward in challenge, daring him to back down.

Draco, never one to give up without a fight, stepped closer as well. Bringing himself precariously close to the fiery brunette. "Is that really the best comeback you could think of? How sad the world's brightest witch can't think of a simple comeback. Pathetic."

_Crap I've got to get out of here fast. _Anger danced in her eyes, it only seemed to add to her beauty. _What the hell are you thinking! A Malfoy never backs down, or chickens out. Now finish this._

Hermione just kept plowing on oblivious to Malfoy's inner conflict. "Well, thanks for admitting I'm smartest." Her game face was on. _I am not going to lose this time and if I do win this argument hopefully he'll avoid me like the plague._ In all honesty she was willing that outcome to be how this argument resulted, since she wasn't quite sure she could leave him alone.

"Now, now Granger I don't recall ever saying I thought you had any intelligence level beyond an absolute dolt… maybe Weasel's rubbing off on you." Malfoy's calculating eyes were taking in Hermione's every move looking to see how she responded. All the while he had been taking slow steps toward her as she backed up carefully keeping space between them. His taunt had the desired effect on her as the playful anger in her eyes deepened, but much to his surprise she didn't look nearly as angry as he had expected her to. Weasley was one of her weak points insulting him normally sent Hermione on a rampage but right now she looked rather…amused.

* * *

"What's wrong Malfloy? Jealous?" she leaned forward slightly teasing him and taunting him all in the same moment. Once again Malfoy's grip on his emotions wavered, how did she know all the right things to do and say to drive him mad?

"You wish Granger." His eyes narrowed to slits taking one more step forward. "Mione's back hit the wall. "I've got you now." He moved his hands slowly to either side of her head trapping her in front of him.

* * *

_Oh god this is not how I wanted things to turn out._ Hermione felt a small bit of panic settle in the pit of her stomach as she realized just how close she and Draco actually were. She tried to push herself back farther into the wall but it, being a stone wall, did not allow for such actions. _Think god damn it think! _She did not want to be this close to him it threw her off balance, and it seemed as though whenever he was in close proximity to her, her mind was either as slow as molasses or far to fast for her conscience to keep up with.

"I win," Draco smirked, cold storm-grey eyes staring straight into warm chocolate ones. Draco's self control was dangerously on edge it was taking all of his will power just to keep from closing the distance between them and bringing his lips to her's.

Hermione's mind had been racing as she watched Malfoy proclaim his victory. _I got it! Damn this is going to be good. I'll get to see him squirm for once._ 'Mione's smirk became more devilish.

Draco seeing this odd reaction quickly went on guard. _What the hell is she up to now!_ His heart seemed to stop and race all at the same time, a feeling he was not at all accustomed to, and his self assured smirk faltered as Hermione slowly leaned forward closing off the dwindling distance between them...

* * *

Ok guys end of chappie! I'll update soon hopefully Mon. Loved

it? Hated it? Ideas?

Ange (sweetsummersun)


	9. Caught?

Ok next Chappie! I know that you guys want a plot twist but bear with me for one more chapter ok. I just have to have some things happen and then I will throw in a plot twist. Heck maybe I'll just start it at the end of this chappie! I'll also try to make the chappies a little longer lol, (I dunno if I can do that but I'll try!)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter

* * *

**

Last time: Draco seeing this odd reaction quickly went on guard. _What the hell is she up to now!_ His heart seemed to stop and race all at the same time, a feeling he was not at all accustomed to, and his self assured smirk faltered as Hermione slowly leaned forward closing off the dwindling distance between them...

* * *

Draco's mind went into overdrive. _Crap this is backfiring big time._ His hands fell to his sides and he fearfully took a step back though he did so reluctantly. _No matter how much I want her which I don't of course, _a lie,_ we can never be together she's a mudblood lower than the dirt under my shoes, _another lie. _When did I start thinking like this?_

His thoughts distracted him momentarily and 'Mione took this to her full advantage, drawing closer and standing on tip toe to bring her lips up to his…

_Oh shit! _Draco was snapped out of his thoughts abruptly as Granger leaned in towards his…ear?

"I think the tables just turned Draco," she whispered in his ear, her breath caressing his skin, sending shivers up his spine. Then she was gone out the door and back into her room. _She beat me... _Draco thought sourly. _Wait did she just call me Draco?_ Malfoy finally mumbled something about trying to figure women out before stumbling back to bed.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with 'Mione and Draco trying very hard to keep their contact with one another to a minimum. When they did have to interact with each other they fought like there was no tomorrow for the sake of normality or maybe it was to cover up the tension between them, but that wasn't an option either teenager was about to admit.

"God I'm so sick of Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat dinner.

"I don't know how you could've put up with him this long. I would've tried to wring his neck by now." Ginny stated glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy, as always, the center of attention.

"Well that self-absorbed prat and I have been making it a point to avoid one another if possible." 'Mione snarled as she picked up an apple. She had had a rough day, it was the seventh of October and on top of homework, Head duties and trying to keep Ron and Harry from failing (although Harry was so much better this year) she also had a Halloween ball to plan… with Malfoy. She had put it off as long as possible but now it was fast approaching and she had no idea what they were going to do. To top it all off she still, after a month, could not get Malfoy off her mind and her frustration with herself because of it was growing.

"Hey 'Mione could you come 'ere a sec?" Ginny who was now standing, asked.

"Yeah sure Gin." 'Mione answered sensing her read-headed friend did not want her to question further in front of Harry and Ron.

Quietly they walked out of the great hall and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay 'Mione you went to a club this summer right?" Ginny blurted as soon as they were out of sight from the entrance to the great hall.

"Yeah with two of my muggle friends." 'Mione answered, not quite sure about where this conversation was going. _She doesn't know about Draco and I does she? When did I start calling him Draco? _Panic fluttered in her thoughts but she shut it out, it was to early to assume anything.

"Great, cus I'm going to this wizard's teen club tonight and…" Ginny started.

"Wait there are wizard clubs?" "Mione asked a bit puzzled. _Why haven't I ever seen one?_

"Yeah of course! What did you think we do for fun?" Ginny said laughing a bit, "Well anyway so I'm going tonight to meet someone and I was hoping you'd come with me!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," 'Mione answered smiling at the prospect of dancing and meeting new people. New people as in not Malfoy, her feelings split at that thought part of her was sad at the prospect, the other was loving it. "So who's this someone you're meeting?"

Ginny only blushed, "Well you're gonna have to wait and see."

* * *

Malfoy sat at his house table bored out of his mind, Blaise sat next to him in an unusually good mood.

"So how are things going with the mudblood? Not that I really need to ask seeing as just about the whole school knows how much you hate her." Blaise laughed at his own remark.

"Huh? Yeah fine, I've really gotten under her skin this time." He plastered on a smirk as he spoke. Granger had just walked out of the hall with the female Weasley. Draco had fed Blaise some cock and bull story when he had caught them dancing together, about trying to trick the "mudblood" into falling for him, then dumping her to break her heart. Blaise hadn't questioned him any further but he was smart and Draco knew Blaise suspected more was going on between he and Granger.

_Damn it seems like all my thoughts involve Granger lately ._And it was true he had rarely had a thought that he hadn't somehow connected to Hermione and it was starting to get really, really annoying. He needed a distraction something else to think about, maybe even someone else to go on a date with.

"Hello Draco!" The sound of the deeper female voice addressing him inwardly made him shudder. Pansy.

_Perfect._ A mischievous glint lit up in Draco's eyes, _Time to have some fun.

* * *

_

Hermione walked out of her room later that night in full club attire, low slung destroyed denim jeans with the rhinestones splashed across them playfully glinting in the light. As a top she wore a black tank with a quote from the song "Hotel California" by the Eagles, it read "Some dance to remember, some dance to forget." The sides of the tank were tied up in knots lifting it up a bit so that some of her tan stomach showed. She had placed a few rhinestones near her eyes and put on her smoky eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her straight red tipped hair was pulled up off her neck into a high ponytail, showing of a black and red choker adorning her throat.

"'Mione you look wonderful!" Ginny gushed.

"You look great too Gin!" 'Mione said as she took in Ginny's appearance. Her bubbly red-headed friend was wearing a black mini and a purple halter, making her green eyes stand out beautifully. _It's simple but she still looks awesome._

"Ok I've got the portkey right here Ginny said grabbing 'Mione's hand and pulling out a ring she had on a chain around her neck. "Here we go!"

Suddenly the silence in the heads common room was torn apart by the sound of a guitar riff. Hermione blinked twice trying to rid her self of the unpleasant sensation using a portkey always seemed to cause. Her first coherent thought?

* * *

_He's/She's here.

* * *

_

Draco's body tensed where he sat as he felt Hermione's sudden presence in the club. _How the hell do I know these things anyway? She is definitely here in this club somewhere but I can't see her so how am I so sure?_

"Draco is something wrong?" The blonde next to him's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? No nothing's wrong…" He had originally brought Pansy here as his date but he had immediately grown tired of her. He constantly found himself comparing her to Granger. She's not as smart as Granger, not as beautiful, not as hard to get, not as good a kisser… He stopped himself there. He was trying to forget Hermione and so far he was failing miserably. So he had dumped Pansy and just started hanging out and in some cases making out with random girl's that used to meet his standards. But it was the same deal with all of them none of them were better than Granger and it was really pissing him off. _Now she's here too, how perfect. _He scowled at nothing in particular.

Looking around he noticed that Blaise who had opted to come with him to the club was no longer sitting at the other side of the table where he had been only seconds ago. _Where the bloody hell did he go?

* * *

_

Hemione after reassuring herself that with so many people in the club she most definitely would not run into Draco, started looking around. There were floating orbs of light above the dance floor that changed color quickly or slowly depending on the beat, some just stayed white blinking on and off like strobe lights. It was amazing. The dance floor was huge, looking up 'Mione saw that there was another floor above them. "Ginny where are we?" 'Mione yelled over to her friend who seemed to be looking for someone.

"You know the noises people hear coming from the shrieking shack at night?" Ginny smiled devilishly.

"You're kidding! We're **Under** the shrieking shack!" 'Mione squealed in disbelief.

Ginny just nodded, then she seemed to find whoever she had been looking for, "I gotta go seeya at four 'Mione!" And just like that she was gone from view lost in the throng of dancing bodies.

Adrenaline laced 'Mione's blood as she made her way to the dance floor. _God it feels good to be back in a club. _Stepping onto the floor she listened to the transition for the bass of the new song. She dipped as the bass bottomed out then rose back to a normal tone. Immediately she felt hands on her waist. _Maybe forgetting Malfoy won't be as hard as I thought. _

But she had no such luck. Draco was constantly in her thoughts as she mentally tore down whomever she was dancing with at the time. _None of them can dance the way Malfoy can. _She sadly noted. She had gone through three dance partners now and was getting annoyed when quite suddenly someone new approached her. "Care to dance?"

"Whatever," Hermione answered but never stopped dancing, the beat had her now. Surprisingly this new guy was ALMOST as good a dancer as Malfoy. Having decided he was tolerable she didn't pull away like she had done to so many other unfortunate fellows.

* * *

Draco had caught sight of her now, it was almost as if his eyes were drawn to her. He was on the dance floor with a girl with electric blue streaks in her black hair, who he found to his detestation could not dance very well, when he saw her. He watched from the corner of his eye as Hermione went though guy after guy turning one after another away. He smiled it was nice to see she was having just as hard a time as he was trying to find someone to dance with.

Then as he waited to see the latest hopeful bloke sent away, the moment never came. She was actually dancing with him! An unfamiliar pang of jealousy hit him making his blood boil and his eyes narrowed. _You are jealous over who mudblood Granger dances with. No I'm not._ Another twinge of the new feeling hit him hard as he noted the possesive way this new guy had his hands on her waist. _Yes you most definitely are. No I…_but he gave up arguing with himself when he saw the sly smile on the bastards face. _Ok so maybe I am a little jealous…but he would never ever let Granger see it. _Then he watched as the idiot turned 'Mione around abruptly and leaned in and kissed her. He'd had enough.

_Screw this_. He pushed through the crowd muttering a quick spell to conceal his identity, by changing his outward appearance. Now he wouldn't have to worry about being recognized. Making his way up to the guy who had a very surprised Granger held in lip lock, he stopped right behind them...

* * *

_What the frick does this guy think he's doing? _'Mione thought angrily. She tried to push him away but he caught her wrists holding them down as he covered her mouth with his. She wouldn't stand for this. She brought her knee up hard into a very sensitive area and smirked as she watched him crumple to the floor in pain. Behind him stood from the looks of it a very surprised… well to tell the truth she had no idea who it was, but there was something familiar in his silver eyes.

* * *

_Note to self: never EVER piss Granger off._ Malfoy thought cringing at the sight of the poor guy in front of him. He was rather disappointed however at not getting a go at the idiot that had kissed his g- _what am I thinking._ All of the emotions and thoughts in his head were throwing his mind into chaos. There she was, dancing as if absolutely nothing had happened. Walking up to her he placed his hands on her hips and started to move in time with the music.

For a split second when hands touched Hermione's waist she thought that bloody idiot had come back for more but as she felt the familiar touch of the person behind her and knew exactly who it was. She turned around suddenly to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing but stopped short when she saw a guy with dark brown hair behind her. _That's not Mal… no wait it…it is!_

"Malfoy?" She whispered, "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"…Er trying to avoid Pansy?" Draco answered lamely.

"mhmm by dancing with me?" 'Mione teased smiling sinisterly.

"Yeah that's the absolute last place she'd look for me." He laughed.

"Well I'd hate to blow your cover," 'Mione giggled as she imagined Pansy searching the club for Malfoy. _Pathetic one she is._

Hermione started dancing again her movements inviting Malfoy to join her, he quickly obliged and all was right in the world again. Their moves started to become more complex but neither of them skipped a beat that is until a couple nearby caught Hermione's attention. She stopped and Malfoy stopped with her staring at her questioningly.

* * *

"Um Malfoy…" 'Mione began.

"Yeah Granger what's up? Why'd you stop dancing?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"I- I think that my best friend is uh… making out with your best friend." Hermione pointed into the crowd and saw Blaise swapping spit with a blonde.

"I thought Weaselette was a red head," Draco stated absently.

"Well she changed her appearance much like someone else I know. Believe me I know my best friend when I see her red hair or not." 'Mione said a bit miffed. _Why didn't Ginny tell me about Blaise? _

"Alright, alright I believe you, don't have to bite my head off. Now I suggest we start dancing or else they are going to notice us and we'll all have a lot of explaining to do." Draco said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back into the beat. Hermione let her mind slide back into the hypnotic melody and felt Malfoy move with her, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, her hands around his neck. _You'd almost think we were a couple._ She closed her eyes, not wanting to remember that soon she would have to go back to Hogwart's and back to hating Malfoy.

* * *

"So which is it?" Malfoy whispered quietly in her ear.

"Which is what?" Granger answered never opening her eyes.

"Do you dance to remember or to forget?" He asked his chin tucked into the crook of her neck as he spoke.

"To forget," She stated simply.

* * *

Draco fell into his thoughts but when his eyes snagged on Blaise and Ginny once again he took to watching them. If he and Hermione ever somehow got past their differences and dated their relationship would be like Blaise's one of them would always have to be in hiding, so as to make sure they could live their lives normally. _I'm not sure I could make that sacrifice._

As he watched Blaise and Weaselette dance Blaise looked up and in a flash Draco knew he had been recognized. _Oh crap! We're in deep now.

* * *

_

He grabbed 'Mione's hand and quickly pulled her into the crowd finding a secluded corner out of Blaise's view. Hermione was staring at him completely lost.

"What just happened?" She asked watching Draco look warily over his shoulder, as though he were afraid Dumbledore would walk up to them any moment.

"Blaise he saw us and… he knew it was me" Malfoy said on high alert.

'Mione's breath caught in her chest, "Is he going to tell anyone?"

"No I don't think so, especially since we have… Leverage" Draco answered. His muscles visibly relaxed as he decided that Blaise wasn't going to follow them. And it was right about then that he realized just how close they were. Hermione's back was to the wall, her breathing was a bit heavy from dancing, she was utterly and amazingly beautiful, and she didn't even know it. It made him angry, in fact it made him absolutely furious. She deserved so much, and what did she get? Taunted and tortured by the likes of him for six years. _I am really hating myself right now. Why am I thinking these things damn it! I'm supposed to hate her for god's sake. It's supposed to be easy just hating her, but it's damn near impossible now. How did I do it for so many years?_

His mind was a snarl of thoughts and conflict, again.

* * *

Hemione had noticed the lack of space between them now too, and upon seeing Ginny so close by she decided to throw caution to the winds. "Draco I really should probably go… somewhere else." She turned to leave, scolding herself silently for forgetting that she was supposed to hate him.

* * *

Malfoy caught her wrist and pulled her back pinning her to the wall with his fist to his elbow on the wall, bordering her head. He was angry. Angry at himself for treating her so poorly as they grew up, angry that he was feeling anything other than hate for her, angry that she had so much control over his emotions, that she could play with him and tease him so easily, just angry at everything and one question just wouldn't stop annoying him.

"What the hell are you doing to me Granger? I never used to be like this. I didn't used to give a damn about any else except myself and then you come along and turn my world upside down…" His head was on her shoulder now, breathing in her candy sweet scent. He wanted to scream, to run away, to kiss her…

* * *

Without thinking, Hermione's arms wrapped around his waist in an effort to comfort him but as soon as he felt her touch he snapped back. Pulling away from the warmth he new her arms provided, a warmth he longed for so desperately, but knew that the way he was raised would not allow him to have. 

Hermione was startled by this sudden rejection and a little hurt, the look in his eyes though made her nervous and edgy. He had the looks of a frightened animal, one that would bite if provoked. Gently, slowly she moved away. "Malfoy I think it would be best if I left now"

"Just go." He turned away. His appearance reverting to normal as he walked off into the crowd.

* * *

Hermione found Ginny a bit later, waiting for her. 'Mione pretended not to know anything about Gin and Blaise, feeling that right now was not the best moment to address that subject. Once they had portkeyed back into the heads common room they parted ways, neither willing to enlighten the other on their dance partners.

When Hermione came to her bedroom door she pushed it open slowly, pulled on her pj's and collapsed into bed, sleep claiming her instantly.

* * *

Draco sat up late into the night staring at the enchanted stars on his ceiling. He was sorting out… everything, he hoped.

* * *

The next morning 'Mione slept in happily 'til 10:30 am, it being a Saturday and all she had no where she needed to go. Around 11:30 she decided to go down to the great hall for lunch., only to be intercepted by Dumbledore himself.

"Ahh how conveinient, Ms. Granger I was hoping to talk to you about a visit to a teenager's night club with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore had an unreadable look on his face.

_Oh god no.

* * *

_

Ok guys here's this chappie. Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? Will take 'em all!

Ange


	10. Crazy coincidence

You guys are great! 100 reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione soon found herself sitting rather uncomfortably in one of the large cushy armchairs in Dumbledore's cluttered office. The clever old man watched her quietly from behind his desk, a characteristic gleam in his eyes.

Her mind started to push into a chaotic whirlwind, panic burning its way through her veins making it impossible for her to sit still. _How did he find out? Why just me and Draco? What about Ginny and Blaise? Did Blaise turn us in? Did Ginny!_ Too many thoughts shoved their way into the front of her mind making it throb.

"Alright then Ms. Granger let's begin to discuss the issue at hand shall we?" Dumbledore stood from his chair placing his hands on his desk. "Mr malfoy has already left the grounds as I requested of him although I must say he didn't leave without expressing his opinions on what I had to say, That is to be expected though in such cases." Dumbledore mused completely oblivious to Hermione's terror stricken face.

_Oh my god Draco got suspended? Or even worse, he got expelled!_ Emotions swirled in her chest overwhelming her for a moment. Anger at the unfairness of everything that had happened, Fear that she would meet the same fate as Draco, Loss over her future, and the most confusing feeling yet, regret. _Regret over not being able to spend more friendly time with Malfoy?_

Hermione was drawn out of her daze by the sound of Dumbledore's voice cutting through the air, giving her sentence.

"Oh I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? So sorry" Dumbledore began.

_Not that it matters_

"Now Miss Granger I understand that the Head girl position provides a great deal of stress for its bearer," Dumbledore started to stroke his beard, "And you may want to relax or find a way to relax but…"

_Oh god here it comes._ 'Mione closed her eyes tight preparing herself for Dumbledore's next words.

"…I'm afraid I must ask you to put such actions on hold for the time being." He walked to a portrait of a sleeping headmaster and studied the intricate frame.

_The waiting is killing me!_

"You see I am in need of yours and Mr. Malfoy's help."

_This is it. Wait. What? Our help?_

"Ms. Granger I find I am in dire need of yourself and young Mr. Malfoy to go to several Dance clubs tomorrow evening."

Hermione's mind went into shock and her jaw dropped.

"Since tomorrow is a Sunday, classes will not prevent the two of you from leaving in the early evening so that you may both return at a decent time that night." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had grown into a full blown gleam.

_He WANTS Draco and I to go to a club? _Inside Hermione was laughing, in fact she realized that she was laughing outside too.

"Why whatever is so funny Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing Professor, it's just that its not very often that a student is asked to go to a club on a school night by the headmaster." 'Mione answered regaining her newly acquired cool, relaxed exterior. The immediate danger had passed.

"Ahh yes well these are special circumstances Ms. Granger. You see due to the popularity of teenaged night clubs amongst our older students I thought it would be quite fitting to have our annual Halloween ball in a muggle night club. This you see is where you and Mr. Malfoy come in, I thought it best that since you and Mr. Malfoy are in charge of the balls, you should be the ones to choose which establishment shall host our little gathering." Dumbledore's face cracked into a smile.

"But professor how exactly are Malfoy and I supposed to get to all these different clubs? If they are in the muggle realm we can't just apparate we may be seen." 'Mione asked cautiously, it felt as though Dumbledore was leaving some things out and she wanted to know what.

"Clever as always Ms. Granger. That is where Mr. Malfoy is at the present time, securing muggle transportation." Dumbledore moved to another portrait and studied it as well, Fawkes squawking quietly behind him.

"Malfoy is going to get us transportation? But he doesn't know the first thing about muggles, let alone how the get around!" 'Mione yelled.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy assured me that he knew what he was doing. Now I think it would be best if you went to bed, you will be up late tomorrow." With that Dumbledore turned away from her ending their conversation.

* * *

'Mione walked down the corridors heading towards her common room, head buzzing with thoughts. Everything that had just happened seemed like a blur. One moment she was afraid of being expelled, the next she was actually ASKED to go to SEVERAL clubs with Draco. _What's this world coming to?

* * *

_

"Minerva you can come out now." Dumbledore spoke to seemingly nothing.

"Albus are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you saw how angry there were last night at that club, to send them back out… alone and together seems to be asking for trouble." Mcgonagall said worriedly.

"Yes Minerva it must be done if either of them are to survive what is soon to come." Dumbledore looked to the portrait hole Hermione had just passed through, "They need to get over their differences."

"I hope you're right Albus you are playing with fire here and I'm hoping that we won't all get burned." McGonagall looked to the portrait as well her thoughts troubled with riddles of what would be and could be.

* * *

At the common room door she gave the sweet black cat the password and walked into the common room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Malfoy wasn't there. _Thank God. I don't think I could deal with him too tonight._

Feeling completely drained she headed straight up to her room, immediately relaxing as she heard the far off chatter of dolphins in her enchanted walls. She sleepily changed into her comfortable flannel pajamas and fell back onto her bed staring at the distorted moon the water's surface on the ceiling. _This room is way to cool.

* * *

_

Draco walked into the dark common room smiling to himself. _I am so glad that that old geezer put me in charge of getting from place to place. Maybe he has some common sense after all._ He laughed to himself,_ Nah. Granger must be asleep. Boy is she in for a surprise._ He smirked and stalked off to bed.

* * *

The next morning 'Mione was up early finishing her weekend homework before draco was even up and then quickly made her way to the very empty great hall for breakfast. She had every intention of avoiding Malfoy until she had to leave for their clubbing tour and was going to do everything possible to accomplish her goal.

* * *

Draco had the exact same idea only his way hadn't worked out quite the way he had hoped. On his way to the great hall he ran into the last person he wanted to see, Blaise Zabini.

"Oh…hey Blaise what's up?" Draco said awkwardlt as he slipped into his cold façade and played everything off as fine.

"You and I need to talk." Blaise stated simply, grabbing Draco's arm he dragged him into an empty classroom.

"I was going to get breakfast." Malfoy stated matter-of-factly.

"It can wait," Blaise turned to face him and the sincerity in his features made Malfoy's smirk falter a bit. _I know exactly what this is about._

"Whats going on with you and Granger?" Blaise blurted cutting right to the chase.

"Well what's going on between you and Weasley?" Draco retorted his self assured smirk sliding back into place.

"Crap! How'd you know it was her?" Blaise said startled.

"I had Granger with me" Draco shrugged it off.

"Do NOT tell anyone do you understand me!" Blaise said picking up a very disinterested Draco by the collar.

"I won't. You and I are in the same boat." Draco, now with his feet back on the floor, dusted himself off.

"So you- you lov...er…" Blaise stopped to afraid to say such feelings toward a Gryffindor out loud.

"I'm not sure just yet" Draco responded truthfully. "Now if you'll excuse me I would rather like to get some breakfast." He said and swaggered off to the great hall.

* * *

Hermione and Draco successfully managed to avoid one another for the day but the time came when they had to meet for their club excursion.

Hermione exited her room in a light blue mini and a white tank with a seascape painted abstractly on the front. Her long red-tipped hair lay smoothly down her back and over her shoulders, light eye-shadow enhanced her eyes honey brown color. She watched as Draco, who had been waiting in the common room for her, sucked in a long breath. She smirked knowing she looked good. _Maybe I'll have some fun tonight.

* * *

_

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of 'Mione. Her outfit was simple but beautiful on her. He wanted nothing more to walk up and snog her senseless, which judging by the smirk on her face, she just might allow. But his Malfoy instincts conflicted with his heart. _I should hate her. I should but I don't._

"You got the list of clubs?" Malfoy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup got it from Dumbledore this morning. You have the portkey to Diagonalley?" Hermione milled cunningly.

_Damn she's gonna be a handful tonight_ Draco thought as he watched her eyes take on a mischievous glint.

"Yeah I got it. Our vehicle is waiting for us there." He answered readying the portkey.

"Speaking of which what did you get? Not anything with the word clown involved right?" 'Mione asked frowning slightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," now it was Draco smirking. "Ready to go?" He said holding out the portkey.

"Yeah" she said as she reached out and touched it. They were on their way.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to find that they were in an alley in muggle London right outside Diagonalley. "Ok Draco so where's our ride?"

"Right here." Draco said gesturing to a vehicle parked on the street.

"You're kidding me!" 'Mione yelled as she realized what it was he was pointing to.

* * *

Sorry this took awhile I was having comp trouble.

Sorry this isn't really an actionpacked chappie but the next one has more...well you'll see. lol

Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? Let me know

Ange


	11. Double Meanings

Hey guys here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

New Adrenaline rushed through 'Mione's body as she saw what was sitting in front of her. There at the curb was a sleek black Ducati 996R. The street lights played across it's body, making it look like a part of the night altogether a smile swept across her face. _At least he has good taste in vehicles._

Draco watched her reaction and couldn't stop himself from smirking. For once he had surprised her, it seemed like lately she was the one that did all the surprising. He relaxed a little in seeing that she approved of their transportation, (though the fact that he was nervous over what she'd think of it made him quite uncomfortable in itself.

* * *

He had spent the last day quelling his inner turmoil and trying to figure out what he felt towards Granger. In truth he hadn't been able to decipher his feelings but he had managed to shut up the annoying arguments that took place in his head everytime he was around Granger, for the most part anyways.

With out further ado he climbed onto the bike and patted the seat behind catching the very happy Granger's attention. She slipped on behind him and without hesitation wrapped her arms around Malfoy's waist, an action that did not go unnoticed by Draco. He started the bike, pushed off the curb and they were off into the night.

* * *

'Mione was lost in the sensation of moving quickly in the night air, The stars seemed to guide them lighting the road. _Tonight is going to be fun._ A devilish smirk lit her face and played in her eyes. She'd given up trying to stop whatever was going on between her and Malfoy. After all how can you stop something that you aren't even sure is there? Eventually she'd settled on taking things as they come and reacting accordingly. Draco was sure to put up walls everywhere anyway so what was the big deal._ Nothing_. Her reckless side answered saucily tonight it was her devil may care side in full control, none of that bookworm worrywart could be found in her personality. And she had every intention of taking full advantage of this freedom.

* * *

Malfoy sped up wanting to get to the first club as soon as possible, being this close to Hermione was hazardous to his mental health.

The cool night air seemed to do little to calm his rapidly beating heart, though it did clear his thoughts for the time being. _I refuse to let her get the best of me tonight._ He finally decided. He was going to keep up with her even if it meant completely disregarding his reputation of being a mudblood hater. Tonight he did whatever it took to beat Granger at her own game. He was tired of having his pride stepped on, of her having so much control over what he did without even understanding that she did and he had every intention to turn the tables. Tonight.

They pulled up to a large building with the windows blacked out. Bass seemed to be shaking the very earth they stood on, humming through them, tickling their senses down to their very core. 'Mione walked up to the door feeling it vibrate beneath her hands, the last flutters of excitement in her stomach left her as she pushed the door open. Music ripped suddenly into the silent night wrapping itself around their ankles and bodies, pulling them in, calling, always calling.

* * *

Immediately they split apart. Draco went down a floor, Hermione went up one. As she moved up the crowded stairs she took in her new surroundings. The walls were all black, the only lights were the disco lights, black lights and strobe lights playing across the faces of the dancers. She pushed her way into the crowd on the third floor looking for a spot with enough room to move freely, finding a bit of space she let the beat surround her.

Draco moved quietly through the moving bodies an the basement level dance floor, looking around for a suitable girl to dance with. None caught his eye so he walked up to the first decent looking girl he saw and to her delight, started to dance with her.

'Mione had no shortage of dance partners as usual, and in following what seemed to her a curse, she still could find none that satisfied her. She did however dance with them for at least one song before pushing them away.

Draco wasn't having much more luck than she was, though he tended to stick with his partners for two to three songs before moving on to the next girl fawning all over him, which was just about every girl on the dance floor. All of them were shooting sideways glances at him taking in his baggy jeans and black muscle tee. All of them were eye-flirting. None of them were what he wanted.

After about an hour of unsuccessful attempts at dancing with other people both teenagers were frustrated with the outcome. 'Mione had ended up dancing a little too long with a guy who got a little attached to her. After finally escaping him she quickly made her way down the stairs to the main floor. Draco had gotten quite tired of the girls on the basement level who were now crowding around him with the hope that if they got close enough to him they'd get a dance in. So he too headed towards the main floor.

'Mione looked around at the blur of lights and bodies the apprehension she had been feeling while she attempted to sneak away from her ardent suitors melted into the bass, carrying it away in it's risings and fallings. She felt her body and mind become immersed in the sound, lost to the world. She was at peace again. Though it seemed that one thing was missing, Draco. _Damn it! I can't think like that! Nothing can happen between us, absolutely no one would approve. _She sighed, somehow that argument wasn't as convincing as it used to be.

* * *

In slow terror a weighty realization dawned on her. _Oh God I'm falling hard for Malfoy._ She stopped dancing, her disturbing thoughts breaking her out of her blissful reverie. Thus far she had tried desperately to convince herself that everything that had happened between them so far had simply been a means to pass the time or was brought about by sheer attraction. The Fact that she actually_ Liked_ Malfoy was enough to turn her world upside down. Forcing herself to break the stream off thoughts bombarding her mind, she searched for the beat and upon finding it danced harder faster and better, trying desperately to lose herself.

* * *

Draco's eyes swept across the main dance floor, not knowing what he was looking for, but knowing exactly what he would find. Sure enough his storm gray orbs settled on the slight figure of one Hermione Granger, taking in her image and imprinting it on his brain. God he loved her. _Yeah that's right LOVE. _He shuddered as the thought bounced about in his head. He Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and ladies man extraordinaire had fallen in love with none other than Mudblood Granger. _What the hell is wrong with_ _me!

* * *

_

'Mione continued to move and harmonize with the beat, poetry in motion in Draco's mind, not that he'd EVER tell her that. No these feelings were to new to him and though he felt an irresistible need to run up and blurt out to her the whole of his feelings, his pride kept him in check. He highly doubted that 'Mione would return his feelings and he wasn't sure that he could handle that sort of rejection. While he thought on these troublesome inner quarrels he found himself moving stealthily up behind her and his arms had slipped around her waist pulling her close.

'Mione didn't object as they two picked up the strands of the melody through the guitar riffs that seemed to fall in time to their heartbeats. _Speak of the devil._ Despite herself she found herself reveling in his touch, entranced by his dancing. _How does he do this to me? _Her hands snaked back around his neck in a familiar gesture. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and smiled to herself knowing that he couldn't see. For the time being she would have to keep the intensity of her feelings to herself until she was sure of Draco's intentions for her.

* * *

Her thoughts were broken into a disorderly array when she felt Draco's warm lips caress the skin where her neck and shoulder met, a twinge of electricity racing through her at the sensation. Not being able to resist any longer 'Mione turned in his arms planting her lips firmly on his. Malfoy was a bit surprised to say the least at her sudden reaction, but deepened the kiss all the more enjoying Hermione's closeness. The simple kiss evolved passionately into a thorough snogging session which both parties enjoyed immensely though neither would admit it afraid the other would turn them away.

_When did this happen?_ 'Mione found herself asking between kisses. _When did I become so infatuated with Malfoy the selfish ferret?_ Thinking about it she realized that the chemistry had always been there but instead of accepting it they both and molded their feelings into the utmost hate for one another over petty reasoning. But now those reasons were gone, since Malfoy no longer had to please his overbearing father by hating "Mudbloods", and took away her reason to despise him as well. That just left their emotions the ones that had been festering and growing underneath the cover of hate, and two very unprepared and confused teenagers.

:You know Malfoy your not all that bad" 'Mione confessed afraid to speak the phrases deeper meaning.

Malfoy picked it up none the less and his self assured smirk spread onto his face, threatening to take over. "You're not so bad yourself Granger."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, an action he happily returned. _Me and Granger who'd ever think it?_

Eventually the two grudgingly broke apart remembering that they were expected back at Hogwarts in less than an hour.

"C'mon lets go 'Mione" Malfoy whispered into her ear.

"Ok" 'Mione said with a heavy sigh, reluctant to leave his arms.

Draco grabbed her hand and slowly started to pull her towards the door. A flash of platinum blonde caught his eye and his head whipped around. _No it can't be…

* * *

_

Hey guys I'm sorry this took sooooooooo long and I'm afraid this chapter isn't any longer than my normal ones but I felt it absolutely necessary to end it right there lol well thank you all for being so patient with me and I promise the next chappie will be out soon!

Sweetsummersun


	12. A Change in Pace

Ok here's the next chappie. OMG you guys are amazing thank you for all the wonderful reviews it made me so happy : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Draco's storm grey eyes searched the crowd frantically for who he knew should be there, but couldn't see. _I could have sworn that was him…No it can't be he's gone, in hiding somewhere with those other idiot followers of that grotesque half blood.

* * *

_

Despite his desperate reasoning Draco found his heart would not be so easily slowed. He turned to his instinct then, pulling Hermione who was staring at him in quiet confusion, out the door toward his bike. The rush of cold air as the outer door to the club opened was a surprising comfort, he embraced it whole-heartedly and moved to the Ducati, grabbing his helmet and holding out Hermione's for her to take.

The cold air seemed to snap 'Mione out of her confused fog and questions began to bubble up inside her faster than she could process them. The first to actually make its way to her mouth though was, "Draco what just happened?"

He stared at her a moment as if contemplating his answer very carefully. "It was nothing," he dismissed, "I just thought I saw someone I knew that's all." Feeling he couldn't put up with anymore questions at the moment without blurting something he would seriously regret later, he mounted his bike and revved the engine. "Hurry up and get on Granger or I'll leave you here and you'll have to get back on your own."

* * *

'Mione's mouth pressed into a thin white line, her eyes never leaving his, a silent battle of wills. Draco revved the engine again a confident smirk slipping into his already insolent features. He'd won.

* * *

_Damn him. _'Mione thought as she grabbed the helmet from Malfoy's waiting hand. Reluctantly she climbed on behind him, scolding herself mentally for enjoying the closeness between them so much. _What's got him so spooked anyway?_ She looked back at the club as they pulled away and thought she saw a tall ominous figure with almost bleached white hair it was so blonde In his hand he had… a cane? A swift mental image of Lucius Malfoy slithered through her thoughts. Before she could get a better look though, Draco was tearing away from the club full throttle.

* * *

The rush of night air and the damp ozone smell of rain to come were incredibly relaxing to Draco and after they were a good distance from the club. The silence surrounding them was uncomfortable to say the least, but Draco who was quite accustomed to said silences did not have any intention of breaking it.

Hermione however was not so patient; she was used to the incessant chatter of friends and found it quite disconcerting to be surrounded in almost absolute quiet. Carefully she chose a relatively neutral subject asked quite casually.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

She was amazed to find how much faster her heart beat after she voiced her very normal question. _Why am I so nervous? God you'd think that I'd just asked something about the fate of all mankind.

* * *

_

The silence between them seemed to stretch the very fabric of time teasing 'Mione with the prospect of an answer. Finally the second ended and Draco's answer whispered across her ears, nearly being caught by the wind and carried of into eternity.

"You mean before we had to leave? Yeah I'd say I had fun? How 'bout you Granger?" She couldn't see his face but 'Mione could hear the smirk in his voice and knew exactly what he was thinking of.

"Hmmm… I dunno," She teased and felt Draco's muscles tense, "I'm just kidding!" She giggled, "Of course I had fun." She noticed his muscles relax again. A devilish smile played on her lips as an idea hit her. "I mean who wouldn't when they had a tall, brunette, muggle named Dean flirting with them for the first hour!"

The bike screeched to a halt threatening to flip over and send its occupants flying. 'Mione laughed in delight in stirring such an outburst from Draco, while he glared daggers at her.

"Really I was just kidding Draco." She said between laughs. Still he eyed her warily, not sure whether or not he should believe her. "I had a wonderful time with YOU tonight." She smiled. "Now let's get going or we'll break our curfew!"

He smiled, starting the bike again. "Y'know Granger some things never change." And they tore off into the night again the tail lights on the bike smearing a line of red into the black night air.

* * *

Both of them stayed silent the rest of the ride home. The silence between them was bearable in fact both parties found that they rather liked the silence. Their arrival at Hogwarts was a lonely one; the rest of the castle was asleep or was supposed to be anyway.

'Mione and Draco slipped stealthily through the halls, trying not to arouse suspicion. They eventually reached the portrait of the black cat, who was smiling knowingly.

"And just what is it you find so amusing?" Malfoy drawled to the cat.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." The cat answered her yellow eyes gleaming even in the dark.

"Gerbil shnaps" 'Mione whispered, the portrait opened, the green eyes of the cat unnerving her. "C'mon Draco." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.

* * *

Both of them froze in the door way. Their common room had changed…

There were two more doors in the back wall next to their bedrooms, the doors were not as elaborate and decorated as theirs but they were there none the less.

A fire was burning in the hearth, the soft warm glow folding around two figures sitting together on their couch, staring at it. What happened next shocked all of the people in the room. One of the people on the couch turned his head and a look of recognition passed between all four of them.

* * *

"Draco?" Blaise asked springing up from the couch the person who had been sitting on his lap had jumped as well immediately putting distance between them. Draco dropped Mione's hand immediately and she pulled it behind her back.

"Ginny?" 'Mione asked seeing a very flustered Ginny Weasley stood behind Blaise blushing furiously.

"Granger?" Blaise said staring at Draco, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Blaise." Draco growled threateningly.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in our common room?" Draco burst.

"Well I need to talk to about that," Blaise's face turned stone cold as he spoke, making even Ginny turn to look at him in question.

* * *

_Obviously she doesn't know what entirely is going on either._ Hermione sat down on the vacated sofa, Ginny joining her soon after. Blaise had half dragged Draco through the door to his own room, slammed it shut, and judging by the flash of pale green light that framed the door, cast a silencing spell.

Ginny and Hermione both sat on the couch both not sure how much the other knew about their own relationships with the Slytherin boys in the other room. And neither really wanted to guess on the off chance that they might be wrong.

Ginny, never one for silence broke it first. "Look 'Mione what exactly is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Well I'm not really sure actually." 'Mione laughed. "But I happened to see a very interesting couple dancing together at a wizard club recently."

"So you did see us then." Ginny smiled "Well that's a relief! I was afraid I'd have to pretend nothing happened forever."

"Yeah I saw and I'd say that you and I are in the same boat Gin." 'Mione smiled then turned to the door Blaise and Draco had disappeared behind. _I wonder what they needed to talk about.

* * *

_

Draco stood in front of Blaise staring at the worry etched into his friend's face. Sudden panic swelled up in his chest.

"What is it Blaise?" He asked, apprehension rising.

"Draco they're back, and they're coming for us."

* * *

Ok guys yeah this is it it's still a bit short but once again it was a perfect ending spot!

Ange

P.S. I'm posting or going to try to anyway a short little story thing in my profile. Check it out and let me know what you think!


	13. Forbidden Fruit

Next chappie is up! Alright im gonna try and post more this weekend cus I have a three day weekend woohoo!

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter

* * *

Draco stared at Blaise in shock, wanting desperately to wake up and find out all of this was a dream. "You're kidding right?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Man that is not a very funny joke. You scared the crap out of me."

Blaise's face kept its sincerity, worry showing in all his features.

"Oh god you're serious?" Draco fell into the log chair that sat behind him, trying to think. Everything seemed to be happening at an incomprehensible pace. He had been so happy earlier when he had been at the club with…

"Oh frick! Blaise I think he saw Hermione and I at the club tonight!" He jumped up, his whole body tense. _That means he'll have seen us kissing. Damn if he recognizes her he'll…_ "We have to get her out of here!"

"No we're all to stay here." Blaise stated simply, staring into the fire the blazed beneath the tree-trunk-mantle, "Why do you think Ginny's here with me? They saw us together in Hogsmeade and unfortunately it's very hard NOT to recognize Ginny with her hair."

Draco heard the strain in his friend's voice and knew he was feeling exactly the same way. "Why here? Why isn't Dumbledore sending you and I away. That way they'd follow us and leave the girls alone."

"Do you really think they would just leave anyone who's involved with us alone? At the least they would come 'question' them which is bad enough on its own, but when they realize who they both are they're screwed!" Blaise spat still glaring into the fire, its light playing across his features.

Draco swallowed hard at the thought. _He's right, I can't let that happen damn it. but what should I do?_ "So what do we do then Blaise? We aren't just going to sit here and wait for them are we?"

"For the next three days we are supposed to be on high alert, Dumbledore's orders. We are to be in pairs at all times, none of us is to be alone. And for the safety of everyone else in Hogwarts, we'd best not mention this to anyone." Blaise turned to Draco looking exhausted, "We are going to have to tell Ginny and Granger though." He nodded in the direction of the door.

"Alright tomorrow though ok?" Draco looked at the mahogany door picturing 'Mione talking happily with Weaselette on the other side.

"Yeah that's fine," Blaise sighed, staring at the door as

* * *

'Mione eyes snapped open when the door to Blaise's room swung open revealing two very tense and tired looking teenagers. She and Ginny had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for them, Ginny still slept peacefully at the other end of the sofa, a smile on her face.

"Hey," Draco tried to smile but 'Mione immediately saw all the worry behind his weak facial expressions.

"I'll take Ginny to her room," Blaise said quietly. He walked swiftly over to the couch and tenderly lifted Ginny up bridal style. He stared down at her with a look that was so full of love and tragedy that 'Mione felt herself shiver, the memory of a muggle play called 'Romeo and Juliet' popping up involuntarily in her thoughts._ What's going on?_

Blaise disappeared with the sleeping Ginny as he silently entered her room, leaving Draco and Hermione alone, together, again.

* * *

"Dra-," 'Mione started but was cut off by Draco's warm lips on hers. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her close.

"Please 'Mione don't ask not right now, not tonight." Draco pleaded softly, burying his head into her neck, savoring her sweet smell. _I can't let anything happen to her, I can't._ He couldn't however shake the feeling that he was going to be torn away from her all too soon.

* * *

'Mione stared down at him, he was obviously upset and it was eating her inside, not knowing what was bothering him. She understood though the need to have some time to think things through. "Ok Draco I won't." She smiled and hooked a finger under his chin pulling his face up and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead.

Draco closed his eyes reveling in the sweet simplicity of the action. The necessity of 'Mione's safety was cemented in his mind now. He was going to protect her, he'd fight for her, he'd even die for her if he had to.

He kissed her again and pulled her gracefully down to the sofa next to him. "I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. I swear it I won't." He whispered in her ear. The words falling quietly around her. Confusion swelled in her, she wanted so much to ask what was wrong but resisted hoping he would tell her on his own soon.

" 'Mione I- I," He started but couldn't finish. _It's too much to soon. I'll scare her away._

'Mione looked up at him expectantly but when he didn't finish she simply sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "That's okay Draco you can tell me later."

He looked down at her surprised at the lack of questioning he had been expecting. "Mione sat leaning against him her eyes closed. Her rhythmic breathing told him she was sleeping. He smiled slightly but it faltered as the matters at hand slid back to the front of his mind. He sat into the night, listening to Hermione's breathing and staring into the fire's orange-red flames.

* * *

'Mione woke the next morning to the soft giggling of one Ginny Weasley.

"Huh Ginny what's up?" 'Mione yawned as she stretched and stood from the sofa where she had fallen asleep.

"Nothing you two just looked so cute together!" Ginny answered enthusiastically. Pointing to the sofa where Draco was stirring.

* * *

The sudden absence of warmth on his right shoulder brought Draco out of his light slumber. The sound of Ginny and Hermione talking filled his ears and a sense of pleasantness seemed to fill the room. He liked waking up to the sound of 'Mione's voice it was relaxing.

His eyes caught on Blaise standing unnoticed in Ginny's doorway watching the same sight with more care in his eyes than he'd ever seen in his best friend, ever. Ginny had changed him for the better; Blaise had always been quiet, cold, and silent. The only person he had come close to opening up to was Draco himself but his eyes had never lost their uninterested stare. Until Ginny came along that is.

"Alright guys I gotta go take a shower!" 'Mione announced and took off for the bathroom. Ginny headed to her room shortly after to change for the school day. Blaise watched her go and then strode over to the chair opposite Draco.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Blaise still stared at Ginny's door.

"I'm not sure, sooner rather than later I suppose." Draco started, "it's just everything is so peaceful right now, I don't want to destroy it."

"I know what you mean," Blaise nodded his head then turned towards Draco, "But you and I have picked to take the forbidden fruit and now we're going to have to fight to keep it."

* * *

"Yeah," Draco said absently as he watched Hermione come bounding in fully dressed and ready to go.

"Draco why aren't you dressed yet?" She cocked her head curiously, "If you don't hurry I'll leave without you."

"Okay, okay my you're demanding!" Draco laughed forgetting his troubles for the moment. He swiftly strode into his room and disappeared behind his mahogany door.

"Hey Zabini," 'Mione said cheerily, a little wary of how to approach one of her former nemesis'

"Hey Granger," Blaise said smiling warmly and banishing all of her fears of talking to him.

Ginny came sprinting down the stairs grumbling about how hungry she was and somehow in the process off storming out the door and murmuring a quick 'bye' she managed to pull a very amused Blaise out the portrait with her.

* * *

Draco appeared a few seconds later looking as dashing as ever with his loose, messy blonde locks and intense storm-grey eyes. He came up beside her hesitantly as if contemplating on what to say.

"Mione there's something I need to talk to you about." He said his eyes traveling across her face as if searching for something. Mione nodded and sat down, ready to listen.

"Well Mione its… My father, Lucius is ba-" Draco was interrupted by a pounding on the portrait.

* * *

Ok guys end of chappie. I'm sorry I didn't have a beta for this chapter so please forgive my coma and spelling errors. I'll try and post a new chapter this weekend!

Ange


	14. Painful Conflict

Next Chappie! I'm SO SORRY this is three days later than normal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

* * *

Draco jumped ever so slightly at the abrupt noise shattering the peaceful silence that had so warmly engulfed them. Neither budged an inch from their spots however, to answer the door. They sat, simply staring at one another as the pounding continued rattling the portrait, where its occupant was starting to complain.

Finally fed up with the insistent racket 'Mione stood roughly from where she sat and made her way towards the door. As soon as she cracked open the portrait it was swung open, full force. The impatient man who had insisted on admittance shoved Hermione aside, knocking her into a wall.

"Where is he? Where is Blaise young Malfoy?" The man asked angrily as he swiftly walked up to Draco, who at the sight of him had stood abruptly.

_Crap_ Draco's heart seemed to stop beating in his chest. Standing before him was Blaise Zambini's father in black robes, his face pale, a dangerous glint in his eyes._ If he's here then Lucious may be as well.

* * *

Draco's well practiced cold façade slipped swiftly into place, his voice taking on the nonchalant detachment that the world knew him by. "Well since he is obviously not here I'm afraid I do not know" A cocky smirk marred his features as he spoke._

"Don't give me that nonsense boy." He lifted Draco from the floor with his collar, "I know you know where he is and I suggest you tell me."

"Now, now don't do anything rash. So far as I remember you are subordinate to my father in the death eater ranks correct? And I am certain he would be quite angry if he weren't the one to strike the first blow" Draco's smirk widened, he was going to have to bluff his way out of this one.

* * *

Zambini's courage faltered at these words and grudgingly he set Draco down on the floor. Swiftly, he turned on his heel and headed for the door but not before he saw Hermione next to the portrait.

He stopped in his tracks, turning from Hermione to Draco and then back to Hermione, a wicked grin playing on his features.

"Mione move! Draco called to late as he caught on to Zambini's idea. In seconds Zambini had his wand at Hermione's throat.

"What the he-"Mione started but was cut off by another sharp jab of Mr. Zambini's wand in her throat.

"Shut up!" Zambini spat, and then turned with a very self satisfied smirk to Draco. "It seems young Malfoy that the tables have just turned."

* * *

Draco's smile faltered at the terrified and furious look that haunted 'Mione's face. _What did I just promise I WOULDN'T let happen!_ Blind rage made his blood boil, bringing out the forgotten predator in him.

"Drop your wand Zambini she's not a part of this," His wand was up now as well pointed to Zambini senior's chest.

A shiver played down Hermione's spine as Draco's ice cold tone reached her ears. _I haven't heard him talk like that in a long, long time._ His eyes were distant, yet focused all at the same time. His storm gray eyes burning holes in Zambini's head.

"I don't think so Draco," Zambini answered menacingly, "I am going to ask you one more time where is my son?"

"I will tell you again old man," Draco emphasized the word old, "I don't know where Blaise is."

"Well then I have no need to stay here any longer." Zambini senior spoke nonchalantly, then turned to Hermione once again, his wand still at her throat, "Crucio!"

* * *

'Mione was suddenly enveloped in immeasurable pain, hardly describable in words. It raced through her body tearing all strength from her limbs.

Draco watched in absolute horror as 'Mione slowly collapsed to the floor clutching her sides, her face contorted in an unrecognizable expression. His own legs seemed to freeze, unwilling to step forth and find that the sight before him was indeed real and not some gruesome nightmare as his heart so desperately wanted to believe.

'Mione felt unconsciousness playing near the edges of her mind threatening to swallow her whole. She fought back a scream, gathering the last of her strength to lock her jaw. Her teeth were clenched and her fingers digging into her sides, droplets of blood soaked and spread through her shirt where her fingernails broke through her skin.

The dark red substance's appearance brought Draco out of his fearful reverie abruptly. His feet were once again under his control and he was moving faster than he ever had before. When he reached Zambini who had his wand pointed at Hermione again his lips preparing to speak once again, he quickly turned and in a blind rage screamed, "Expeliamos!"

* * *

Zambini flew back into the wall narrowly missing the portrait hole. Draco moved swiftly to where 'Mione lay passed out on the floor, the curse broken by Malfoy's sudden attack.

He hesitated when he reached her, hand stopped halfway to her face. _God what should I do now!_ He stared at her troubled face, her eyes closed, she looked half dead, a thought that scared Draco a GREAT deal.

Gently he slid his hand behind her head and with as much care he could muster lifted her up bridal style. He began to turn to her room when movement near the portrait caught his eye. He didn't turn around, knowing Zambini had done the most damage he could for now, without angering his father.

"You just wait Draco Malfoy. Your father and I are coming for you and Blaise both," He spat angrily behind Draco, "And when we catch you, we'll make you wish you never betrayed the followers of the lord!"

"Shut up Zambini" Draco snapped back still walking towards Hermione's room. Slipping inside he shut the door and magically locked it. Laying 'Mione down on her bed he listened carefully for the sound of Zambini's exit.

* * *

Soon enough he heard the portrait sliding out of and then back into place. Slowly he let himself relax, but he didn't dare unlock the door yet for fear that Zambini or worse his father would come barging in.

The peaceful silence that followed after the loud argument started to lull him to sleep like a sweet lullaby. Just as he was about to nod off, the slamming of the portrait made him jump out of his seat.

Thinking that the death eater duo had returned to finish the job, he swiftly looked to Hermione to make sure she was still asleep. Finding she was he breathed a sigh of relief and carefully bent over placing a sweet kiss gently on her forehead before heading to the door.

He slipped out and quickly surveyed the room for the trespasser, his eyes settling immediately on a panting Blaise leaning over the sofa.

"Dra-Draco it's Gin-Ginny," he said between breaths, and pointing to the sofa where Ginny lay.

* * *

Ok people that's the end of this chapter! Thank you so much I have over 200 reviews!

So liked it? hated it? Ideas? I'll hear 'em all!

p.s. please excuse my misspelling of the expellia- well lol you know which word (I still can't spell it I had no beta for this chappie.


	15. Skipping Stones and Chocolate

Next chapppppieee sorry this was supposed to be out sooner but I had two big projects due, a vacation, hell week for the school play, and some ex trouble! (but now all of that is over for the most part and I am BACK!** Don't worry I am NOT going to stop writing this story.** I love it to much : ) O I didn't have any of the Harry Potter books with me last time so that's why there were so many spelling errors but I've looked up Blaise's name and its spelled Zabini! D so proud of myself lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Blaise slow down, breathe" Draco said quickly looking worriedly at Ginny. Panic started to seep into his veins spread further and further by the erratic beating of his heart. _God what is happening here? Did his father find him?_

"It's It's gin-Ginny he w-was…" Blaise wheezed obviously in a chaotic haze.

Draco's patience was ebbing he wanted desperately to make sure 'Mione was alright, the sight of Ginny lying motionless on the sofa, stirring new worries in his mind. "He? Ginny? Yes keep going."

"He… w-with his wand he…" Blaise looked up, distress showing in his every feature, anger burning behind the green tint that was his eyes.

"Spit it out already man!" Draco threw his arms up in the air violently startling Blaise out of his frenzied stupor.

"I-it was your father, h-he cornered us in the second floor corridor near the stairs." The words rushed out in a flurry, as Draco heard them cold swept through his body followed by a cloud of dread.

"Alright Blaise calm down let's take her to the hosp-" Draco started.

"NO! I will not leave her there where he can easily slip in and finish the job!" Blaise barked.

"Alright…" Draco paused hands on his head as he tried to find another answer to their problem.

After a few minutes his head aching, he turned his eyes back to Ginny. "Alright Blaise we'll all share rooms. She and 'Mione can stay in 'Mione's room and you and I will stay in mine, or something. This way anyway we'll all be close by and paired off."

Blaise nodded, seemingly satisfied for the time being with Draco's plan.

"For now though you'd better not move her ok? At least until we have some idea of what's wrong with her." Draco called as he made his way into his own room and reappeared seconds later with a cd player in his hands, only to vanish again into Hermione's room.

* * *

Seeing her still laying there eyes closed he let out a deep sigh and slid down the foot of the bed landing in a heap on the floor. Exhausted he popped the headphones into his ears and pressed play. The sound of Taking Back Sunday suddenly shattered the strained silence.

This was his stress reliever, hitting the volume button he let the electric guitar and the steady drum push his problems into the back of his mind, giving him the peace of mind to drift off to sleep…

Draco woke slowly as the cd ended, the sudden lack of noise stirring him into conciousness. The sun had started to set quietly on the horizon the orange glow giving one last comforting wink before it slept for the night and the moon illuminated the darkness of the night.

His mind slightly muddled, his recollections of that day quickly resurfaced and he sprang to his feet looking wildly about. When his eyes landed on Hermione's empty bed his mind only pushed into a more frenzied state his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

* * *

Suddenly he felt the presence of a hand on his shoulder and without hesitation swiftly turned about brandishing his wand on his attacker. He stopped however when he heard Hermione start to laugh, trying and failing to contain it.

"God Hermione! You scared the stuffing out of me!" Draco yelled, but couldn't hide the relief in his voice.

"The stuffing Draco really?" she laughed even harder at this.

"Er...yes…no nevermind! You know what I meant!" He huffed.

"I do" she said still smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his forehead on hers.

Gently leaning in Draco's lips had just grazed her own when… "GINNY!"

* * *

Blaise's voice boomed throughout the dorm, causing both the teens heads to turn sharply towards the door, bumping heads in the process.

Hand on his head to suppress the pain that was rising there, Draco swiftly made his way to the door shoving it open and fearing the worst. "Blaise what is it? Are they back!"

There in front of him stood a very very …happy? Blaise. Standing with a very awake Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed past Draco and swept her best friend into a stifling hug. "Ginny you're ok!"

Draco stared at the scene in silence. _Something just doesn't seem…right_. He watched Ginny as she happily talked with Blaise and 'Mione. The smile on her face never quite reached her eyes however, in fact they seemed almost lifeless. _You're thinking nonsense Draco she's breathing, laughing and talking just like she used to, it's just the after effects of being out for awhile._

Yet Draco still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, it plagued his mind and skirted his thoughts but he brushed it aside dismissing it as nothing to be concerned about. He simply couldn't handle another stress on top of his father and watching over Hermione, so he shut the possibility out as a minor detail.

"Draco aren't you gonna come say hi to sleeping beauty here?" 'Mione teased.

"Hey!" 'Mione don't make fun of me!" Ginny yelped playfully poking 'Mione in the ribs.

"Oh yeah sorry guys…"Draco smiled slightly before making his way slowly over to his trio of friends.

"Wait a minute if I'm sleeping beauty does that mean I get a kiss from prince charming?" Ginny's eyes glinted playfully as she turned to face Blaise.

"What?" Blaise asked a bit perplexed in the sudden change in topic.

"Hmm… well you'll have to do." Ginny smirked before leaning forward to capture Blaise's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood awkwardly next to them, Hermione shuffling her feet on the oriental rug and Draco looking anywhere but the couple in front of him.

"How about we leave these two to catch up eh?" "Mione whispered and quietly dragged Draco through the portrait hole.

The couple walked aimlessly around the ancient castle it's halls for the most part empty as everyone had returned to their common rooms for the night.

"Draco I want to go outside" 'Mione stared out the window at the black lake sitting enticingly under the moonlight seeming to yawn with a sort of eternal comfort reflected in the mirror like stillness of the waters surface.

"Outside? Now? With my father and Blaise's on the loose and after us?" Draco asked not quite comprehending the words that were spilling from her mouth.

"Yeah, I can tell you are stressed and don't you dare tell me you're not Draco Malfoy, you're easier to read the Hogwarts, A History." 'Mione scolded.

"Alright, alright, I give let's go. Just stay alert ok?" He let out a deep sigh, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

Stepping out side the wind swept around them catching Hermione's hair, making a halo around her face. Draco just watched trying not to laugh as she fretfully pulled at the new knots in the long mocha strands.

Finally he couldn't help it anymore and a short laugh burst from his lips before he swiftly covered his mouth to prevent having a very angry Hermione. Too Late.

"Oh so you think this is funny huh? Well let's see how you like it?" She quickly shot out a hand and mussed up his already rather messy hair. He just smirked at her feeble attempts at revenge.

"No fair," she pouted, "You know if I had done that to you third year you would have completely flipped out."

"I would not," he stopped walking and stood defensively in front of her.

"Oh my god Draco! The Halloween ball I completely forgot! What are we gonna do it was supposed to be next weekend and we haven't done anything!" Hermione felt her stomach flip and her old bookworm ways start to set in again. "We still need to pick the club, and get the decorations, and pick the music, and –"

"'Mione relax! Dumbeldore pushed it back another week to Halloween weekend. It'll be fine." Draco said exasperated. _Really how am I supposed to keep up with her, her mind travels a mile a minute._

She visibly relaxed and her irregular breathing settled back into a pattern that was almost normal. _Well then again 'Mione was never really normal to begin with._ He laughed again silently this time.

* * *

Now feeling VERY awake and exhilirated 'Mione looked to the lake and got an idea. Skipping stones! Anything to get rid of all the energy buzzing through her veins like neon.

Carefully slipping her feet into the ebony black surface she watched the ripples roll to the other side only to fall back into the depths of the lake.

Finding a stone of acceptable shape and size, she hurled it with all her strength, but much to her frustration it skipped a paltry number of two times and then with a funny plunk sound sunk beneath the surface. A few more stones were airborne before she finally threw her hands into the air in annoyance

Malfoy watched from the shore with a smile of lazy contentment on his amused face.

"Look Miss Granger you are doing it all wrong." He spoke in a mock-McGonagall voice making her start to laugh uncontrollably chasing away the ghosts of her anger. Standing up he sauntered over to her and started instructing her on the 'art' of skipping stones.

* * *

After their lungs were steeped in the crisp night air and the chill of the night had saturated their skin, they began their trek back to their common room in silence.

"We have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend don't we?" Draco asked suddenly as they reached the cat's portrait.

"Yeah we do," 'Mione replied before whispering the password.

"Welcome back," their black cat friend greeted peering at them with electric yellow-green eyes.

* * *

They walked into the warm, well-lit common room to see that Blaise and Ginny had fallen asleep on the sofa sitting up. 'Mione stifled a giggled as she kissed Draco goodnight and quietly made her way into her room, Draco retreating to his immediately after.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly for the friends. Draco finally found himself relaxing bit by bit as the days passed without the interruption of his or Blaise's fathers. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Ginny though. It laced his thoughts popping up at the least expected time, invading his mind. Still he brushed it aside, there was no solid evidence, no reason to support the foreboding that he felt whenever he looked at her.

The Hogsmeade trip was reached with a flurry of excitement and talk of the up coming dance. Students rushed down the stairs to breakfast in the great hall excited to leave. Hermione ate her scrambled eggs, toast and bacon happily with Harry and Ron before regrouping with Draco, Blaise and Ginny and heading down to the carriages.

The ride to Hogsmeade was a pleasant one, Hermione and Draco settled into one of the squishy velvet seats, Blaise and Ginny in the other. Everyone was in a good mood, though things were still a bit awkward between Hermione and Blaise.

_I just don't know him very well._ Mione reflected while looking carefully at Blaise. _It'd be nice to get to know him though, I mean he must be nice since Ginny's so smitten with him._

'Mione was startled from her thoughts as the seat collided clumsily with her rear announcing they had stopped at Hogsmeade. The carriage was opened and unloaded, their shoes clomping on the damp stones of the walkway. The two couple's went their separate ways, Blaise and Ginny heading for the trails that circled the shrieking shack and Draco and Hermione off to Honeydukes.

* * *

They spent their day making plans for the dance and despite their lack of focus (I mean really who could focus with Draco shoving chocolates in your mouth and then laughing as you spluttered. Proper revenge had to be taken.) they managed to pick the club, the music and well that was all they had time for before Millicent Bulstrode clumsily approached and informed Draco that Ginny was looking for him.

Draco got out of his chair and noticing that Hermione was preparing to do the same he interrupted. "'Mione don't worry about it you keep on working alright? I'm sure this'll just take a second."

She stopped shuffling papers and turned to look at him seeming to consider something, but finally her lips curled into a smirk, "Alright just hurry back ok I'm going to go absolutely stir crazy if I have to sit here much longer!"

Draco just laughed and leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. _I think I may have had a bad influence on her._ A smirk of his own slipped onto his face as he headed down the path Millicent had demanded he take to find Ginny.

* * *

'Mione stared after him her smile fading, replaced concern etched into her face. _I have a bad feeling about this…Oh what am I doing! If I keep that up I'll end up like that poseur Trelawney!_ She shook her head violently as if to dispel her premonition in that manner but only succeeded in giving herself a headache. _He's going to be fine.

* * *

_

Draco kept walking, listening to the sound of his own feet on the crackling leaves below him. Sucking in the clean air he kept his open searching for Ginny and Blaise. He kept going until a large piece of shrubbery rudely blocked the way. _Dead end. Where is Ginny? God I bet Millicent got her directions confused._

He turned starting back to Honeydukes and Hermione when-

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

His body was beyond his control. He froze and felt his body crash into the grass and leaf carpeted ground. His neck strained as he tried to find his attacker in his surroundings.

_You…

* * *

_

Ok guys back to old schedule I have time to write and post now so no worries!

Good? Bad? Ideas? Let me know

Ange


	16. And the world turned upside down

Alright guys thanks for the awesome reviews loved 'em!

Disclaimer: yadda yadda I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"errgh…" Draco cradled his aching head, pushing his heavy body off the cold ground. Leaves clung to his jacket breaking into smaller pieces as he clumsily tried to brush them off._ What hit me? A bus?_

A ringing in his ears pierced his thoughts, scrambling his mind into incoherent mush. He prodded his memories trying to recall what exactly happened before he blacked out, but nothing came.

* * *

'Mione stared anxiously out the window sipping a cinnamon dolce latte and twirling the fire red tips of her hair between her fingers. _'He should be back by now shouldn't he? I mean he said he'd be right back. What if…_" and with the thought of those two words dozens of horrible images pushed their way before her mind's eye, none of them being remotely good for Draco's well being. Her twirling sped up and her other hand spun her latte cup around and around. Worry wove its way deeply into every vein. She shut her eyes, her hands still working furiously, as if their movement would shoo away the nightmares.

The cup which had bravely with stood her abuse thus far finally gave in to dizziness, toppling over and spilling the contents across the table before crashing to the floor and with a heart wrenching crack splintering across the floor.

The other peace-seeking residents of Honeydukes turned, startled at the sudden interruption in their revelry. Hermione simply got down on her knees and started picking up the pieces, purposely leaving her wand in her pocket. Anything to distract her from those… thoughts was worth doing slowly.

"Damn" she muttered as a splinter pierced her finger tip, drawing blood to it's surface It's rust smell drifting in the air. She popped the finger in her mouth and stood with the pieces she'd collected making a beeline for the rubbish bin. As she turned toward her table once again her eyes caught on a person outside the window. Finger falling from her mouth, she sprinted out the door catching up the person outside in a huge hug, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Oh my god Draco! I was so worried!" All her muscles seemed to loosen at the sight of him. Knowing he was ok, that he was here hugging her. The relief dowsed her nerves and freed her heart to soar and twirl in his embrace.

"…yeah…" he replied hesitantly, "I'm…ok"

Suddenly cold reality hit her hard, something was off. Draco was hugging her more as if he had to rather than wanted to, and he seemed frustrated, almost angry, at something.

"Draco what's wrong? Were you attacked!" 'Mione felt her stomach knot.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong I'm just… thinking that's all." He pulled away, cold air rushing to fill the space he had created between them. She shivered, he just stood apart from her not looking her in the eye at all.

"Look I have a headache I'm gonna go in." He spoke quietly, staring off at the carriages.

"alright hold on just a second and I'll come with you ok?" Without waiting for a response she ran inside and grabbed her things. Sprinting back out into fall's crisp cool air she was met with… nothing. He'd left.

* * *

Her shoulders dropped and her eyebrows creased above her eyes. _What is going on?_ Was the troubling question that haunted her lonely trek back to the carriages.

Her question much to her dismay was not answered upon her return to the castle either. Draco was not in the library, the great hall or any other place she stumbled across on her way back to their common room. So it was no great surprise to her when she did not find him within the rooms hidden behind the black cat portrait.

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she emerged from their now shared ocean floor bedroom, the deep blue hues peeking out from behind the rich mahogany door.

"Nothing Ginny," 'Mione sighed, "Draco is just being…strange is all"

"Strange? How so?" Ginny plopped down on the soft sofa Hermione had just collapsed on.

"Well I don't know he was just distant and he seemed… angry" 'Mione mused, the thought still frustrated her. Why the sudden change? _Wait hadn't he said he was going to talk to… Ginny?_

"Gin did he say anything to you? I mean when he talked to you today," Mione turned to face the redhead who had occupied herself with brushing her wet hair, apparently she had just got out of the shower.

"Tal- 'Mione I haven't talked to him today, I've been here inside the castle since breakfast. Is that what he told you? That he was going to talk to me?" Ginny eyes widened.

"Yeah well actually Millicent came up to us and said you wanted to speak with him." Hermione felt her throat tighten and worry bubble in her stomach. _I do not like the turn this is taking._

"Hermione Granger! When would I EVER use Millicent Bullstrode as a messenger? She's not even in our house!" Ginny stood throwing her arms up in the air in disbelief.

"You're right but then who was it he went to see…" 'Mione muttered clenching her hands on her knees, knuckles white.

"You know Blaise has been acting a little off lately too… Oh my god 'Mione what if they are cheating on us!" Ginny sank back onto the sofa a look of utter defeat on her face.

Hermione felt the horrible possibility sink in, trying to cement itself into her thoughts but it just didn't seem to fit. Something else was wrong. Something big.

"Ginny I think we should keep an eye on them for awhile." Ginny nodded in agreement before disappearing worriedly back into their room.

* * *

'Mione swiftly made her way through the corridors, heading for the dungeons. She had to get to the bottom of this, now. The Slytherin portrait was soon in sight and with the growing closeness of it she felt her heartbeat pick up, pumping buzzing energy into her system every nerve on high alert. And she could not chase that feeling of ominous despair out of her mind, it saturated her very surroundings, played at the edge of her vision threateningly, waiting to overcome her, to swallow her in darkness.

The thumping sound of her knocks on the portrait seemed to resound throughout her chest, a last warning to turn back. A warning that she didn't have time to heed as the portrait swung open to reveal a rather peeved Pansy Parkinson standing in the entrance and on a couch behind her, Draco.

"What do you want Granger," Pansy spat venomously.

"To talk to Draco Parkinson," 'Mione shot back, noticing Draco's back straighten as she spoke.

"Sorry Granger but he's not here," Pansy smirked, stepping a bit closer as if to intimidate her.

"I can see him idiot," Hermione straightened up hands on hips and a sly smile of her own slipping into place.

"Well he doesn't want to see you," Draco drawled, walking up to the portrait, Mione's smile faltered a bit and Pansy glowed triumphantly.

"Now mud-blood if you'd kindly vacate this Gryffindor free space," Pansy gloated, certain of her win.

As if. If there was one thing 'Mione's laid back personality couldn't take… well this was it.

As Pansy prepared to turn and follow Draco back into the Slytherin common room, 'Mione hooked her foot around Pansy's ankle and pulled, hard. Pansy went sprawling and landed face down on the floor, with a squeal. Draco stopped but kept his back to her, never even glancing at Pansy to see if she was alright.

"That is it!..." 'Mione yelled stepping over the flattened Pansy and taking hold of Draco's arm she quite literally dragged him out of the common room searching for an empty corridor, which very frustratingly , the massive school seemed to lack at the moment.

Finally finding a hallway that had been abandoned she spun around to face a very bored looking Draco.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded, violent rage boiling just beneath the surface waiting impatiently to overflow.

"I assure you _Granger_ that I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco answered coldly.

"Like hell you don't! What happened everything was going so well between us and now since honeydu-" Hermione's rant was cut short however when Draco pinned her to the wall, hard.

"Listen Granger I don't know what's got into you but I'd say you are delusional, because there never was and never will be an 'us'" Draco spat, with a disgusted look that didn't quite reach his eyes, which were horrifyingly empty, like a dead man's.

He let go then and without a second look stormed off back towards the Slytherin common room.

'Mione just slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold stone floors. Slowly tears blurred her vision and the darkness collapsed upon her.

* * *

An hour later she stumbled wearily back into the common room, hoping to clean herself up before she had to make rounds. Ginny who had been sitting on the sofa looking at _Witch Weekly_ was immediately at her side.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Was it Draco? Oh that bloody fool I'll kick his arse!" Ginny yelled as Hermione made her way quietly to the bathroom ignoring Ginny's fussing.

Flicking on the light she took in her own appearance grimly, she looked almost as horrible as she felt. _That's it why am I letting him do this to me! I am not that damn weak._ With new resolve she began to fix herself up, all the while reminding herself that she was stronger than this. When she walked out of her common room ten minutes later, she felt like she could take on the world. Well at least Hogwarts. Maybe.

She had meant to tell Ginny that she was fine before she left but the fiery little redhead was already gone and hopefully keeping her promise to kick Malfoy's arse.

* * *

Except for catching a few kids trying to play a prank on Filch rounds were exceptionally dull and gave her mind far too much freedom. She kept thinking up reasons, excuses for Malfoy to act the way he was. Like it or not she couldn't help loving the Malfoy she'd gotten used to in the last few months

Her muted interest was stirred however when she heard a person inside an empty classroom.

"I've almost got them all father the only ones left are Granger and Weaslette, and her I will take care of tomorrow." A guys voice whispered.

Heart hammering Hermione flattened herself against the wall, quite as her breathing would allow.

* * *

Ok guys here ya go! New chappie out real soon right after I finish finals

Ange


	17. Dead end

Ok I know this is short but I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there for you guys!

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so so so so so sorry! Things have been so hectic I just hadn't gotten around to writing. But I'm back! bwahahahahahaha. Lol ok back to the story and the NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK AT LEAST well if you guys wanna read it after so long. : x

Disclaimer:** Ok I DON'T own Harry Potter

* * *

**

Terror swept through to the very tip of 'Mione's toes a she heard the heavy footsteps of the speaker approach the door. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest and ears. Who was it? As they crossed the classroom's threshold her breath seemed to snag in her chest. She tried to resist her terrible urge to peek around the corner to see who it was that had it out for her and Ginny, instinct telling her that there was no way she wouldn't be seen if she chose to do so. Finally they moved into her view and her jaw clenched as she saw Blaise Zambini turn and start walking up the northern corridor.

Anger colored her mind and fear played on her nerves as she whipped around and tore down the southern corridor not wanting to chance a run-in with who she guessed to be Lucius still in the classroom. The echo of her shoes bounced off the walls and she almost wished someone, anyone would wake up due to the noise.

Almost as if on cue she suddenly collided with something hard but at the speed she was traveling she was sure just about anything would hurt. Her weight was thrown backwards due to the sudden stop in her sprint and she fell unceremoniously on her bum. Between panting breaths she looked up to see the last person she'd have hoped, Draco.

* * *

He stood above her threateningly as his dead eyes looked her over as if to see why she would suddenly plowed into him, "Going somewhere Granger?" he smirked. No sense of caring or acknowledgement behind his cold steel eyes. He didn't see her anymore, not as Hermione.

Her heart shattered in her chest, the final crack before the break. Tears threatened to spill over the corners of her eyes but she refused to show him any sign of weakness, not now. Instead she stood abruptly and brushed off her robes before turning to Malfoy and with a sad smile smacked him right across the face.

"Bloody Hell Granger! What in the blazes was that for!" Draco yelled and never one for fist fights yanked his wand from inside his robes and pointed it directly at her heart.

"Go ahead, use the avada, that's what daddy wants isn't it? For the filthy _mudblood_ to be dead." Hermione spat, recklessness spreading through her veins like poison, stopping logical thought from reaching her brain.

Draco stood, frozen, unable to will himself to finish her off. _God what is it about her?_ His hand was ready, straining to finish the motions, to say the one spell that would finish her off for good so he could sink into nothingness. So he could fall into oblivion, unfeeling, unthinking, lost to the world. His head started to throb and pound as his hand shook. Finally he threw his arm down violently, turned on his heel and stalked off.

* * *

'Mione watched in a confused sort of horror. The last few minute's events all seemed to catch up with her in one dreadful second. Her knees grew weak and slowly she sank to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and she let them roll slow and heavy down her cheeks. Lethargy seemed to have settled in her brain, everything took twice as long to process, sights, sounds and thoughts all mixed into a giant blur inside her head. When what she had seen earlier at the classroom finally made it's way back into her thoughts she snapped to attention. _Ginny!_

'Mione took off at a full sprint down the hallway, skidding around turns until she was gasping for breath in front of the black cat portrait. She yelled the password and lept through the threshold, hope fanning out in her mind. _Blaise isn't here, I made it! _Frantically she scanned the room for Ginny, nearly toppling over an end table.

The room seemed to whiz by as she loosely searched for any sign of Ginny, hope slowly crumpling. The next few seconds passed by in a frenzied confusion as Hermione was sent flying by a disarming curse. She fell into a desk smashing it beneath her, her head slamming into the wall behind it.

'Mione opened her bleary eyes and dazedly looked for her attacker…

* * *

Ginny stood in their shared room's doorway wand up and aimed for her heart.

'Mione's damaged heart fell in her chest. _I'm too late…_

"Ginny? Ginny n-no god not you too" she stammered trying to lift herself out of the rubble.

"Mudblood are you really that stupid?" Ginny spat back venomously, "It's been me all along."

"What? You? What do you mean?" 'Mione's back ached and protested against her movement.

"Think about it genius," Ginny stated bluntly, heading for the fireplace.

"Wait! Gin wa-" Hermione's words froze in her mouth as Draco appeared beside the vicious redhead.

"Ta ta love, seeya around," Ginny called as they stepped into the fireplace. Two pairs of dead eyes stared back at 'Mione before disappearing in flames.

* * *

'Mione found herself aimlessly wandering around the library, lost as to what to do and who to turn to. Her body still wouldn't function properly, even now hours after her unfortunate run-in with the even less fortunate desk.

"Well it seems our plan to stay safe went up in smoke," A deep voice called behind her.

'Mione spun around coming face to face with the treacherous Blaise Zambini.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Ideas? I'll take a review on any of it!

Lotsa love my marvelous readers!

Ange


	18. Big mac's and polyjuice please?

I don't own Harry Potter : )

* * *

"You- you foul stinking rat! How dare you show your face here!" Hermione pulled out her wand, rage filling her from her toes to the red tips of her hair. "Shouldn't you have run off with Ginny and Dra …and _HIM_, or are you here to finish the job like you told your father last night?"

'Mione was seeing red and full of energy. She was damn sure she was going to get even with someone and since Blaise was the cause of all this… Her grip on her wand tightened.

But the confused look on Blaise's face stopped her from cursing him into the next decade.

Blaise took advantage of her momentary pause and tried getting a word in of his own. "Finish the job? Last night? Hermione- my father?!- What are you-"

"Don't bother with the innocent act Blaise," _He must be acting, I __SAW __him_. But doubt was already worming it's way through her mind, "I Saw you talking to your father last night, thought you could just waltz in and take me unawares eh? I must admit having Ginny attack me was actually a brilliant distraction and I really thought we might be friends but-"

"Granger wait, hold up a minute! Your not making any sense. You say you sawa me talking to my father last night. When?" Blaise spread his hands in front of himself try from the looks of it to sort ou t this 'new' information.

_Good Act._ 'Mione let out a great sigh._ How long is he going to keep up this pointless façade? _"About twelve-thirty and I DID see you."

"Granger" Blaise started dropping his hands, a low rumble in his voice. "Not only would I never, under any circumstances, speak to my father I was in the kitchens for over an hour after midnight curfew asking the house elves for some bloody 'Big Mac' Ginny begged me to get her." Blaise's voice slowly rose until he nearly shouted Big Mac. "Ask Dobby if you don't believe me."

"I will," 'Mione turned on her heel and stormed angrily out of the portrait. _A Big Mac really, muggle food in a wizard kitchen. Pretty sorry explanation._

"Ms. Hermione! Wai-" The cat portrait yowled, but 'Mione was already long gone.

* * *

'Mione Swiftly made her way towards the kitchens, pushing roughly through the other students. _No one. No one mess with me today._ She thought as she stared darkly at the other students.

But as though her thoughts had called him, she was stopped by none other than Snape himself.

"Ah Ms. Granger," He sneered , "Not quite the student I was looking for but you'll do."

"What do you want professor?" Hermione snapped and Snape's face sank into a glower.

" Would you inform Ms. Weasley that I am very much aware of her intentions to create a polyjuice potion with the ingredients she stole from my room last week and I will take disciplinary action," Snape drawled.

"Ok _Professor_ I'll make sure I mention it to her" _Right before she tries to kill me again and what was it she said?_ Snape was rambling on about Hermione setting a bad example with her cat hair polyjuice potion fiasco in second year, but she had totally tuned him out. _She said it was her… that she did it…_

"Oh Bloody Hell!!" Mione yelled as the pieces finally fell into place_ The polyjuice potion ingredients… sending Blaise, who other than muggle clubs probably couldn't tell a telephone from a traffic light_, _to get muggle food in a wizard kitchen. How did I not notice this earlier!! She played us both for bloody fools._

Unfortunately Hermione had shouted right into the now very stunned face of her favorite potions teacher. Snape's feature's quickly changed from stunned to furious.

"Ms. Granger I would appreciate you no-"

"Ok bye professor!" 'mione smiled and sprinted back to her dorm before Snape could take points from gryffindor. She came to a skidding halt at the black cat portrait trying desperately to catch her breath

"So you finally got it did you?" The cat stretched luxuriantly in her frame, keeping one neon yellow eye on Hermione's wheezing frame. "Not much of a runner are you?"

'Mione having finally caught her breath, took her hands off her knees, and straightened up the best she could. _This is just too much! First Ginny outright tells me she did it… then Blaise tells me he didn't do it and I didn't believe him… now even the bloody painting knows more about what's going on then I do!!_ Her black robes suddenly felt much, much heavier.

"What exactly is it that I've got?" 'Mione spat, her hands balled up at her sides, fingernails biting into her palms.

"That the little red-headed tart was their inside man." The cat started lapping calmly at her paws.

"So you knew too!" 'Mione choked out, fists tightening as she stepped closer staring down the oil paint eyes of the cat. "And you didn't think you should mention this to me!"

"I've hardly had a chance dearie, I've only known since last night and you've been sprinting in and out of here far too quickly for one to get a word in edge wise. I did get to tell the tall gentleman. Blaise? Yes that's right, I told him this morning. Poor boy he didn't take it very well"

'Mione couldn't take it any longer, "Gerbil Schnaps" she mumbled.

"Don't worry I've already informed Albus of what has occurred," The cat purred as Hermione slid into the head's common room.

"Did everyone know more about this?!" 'Mione yelled as soon as the portrait slid into place. Collapsing onto the sofa she screamed into the fluffy red cushions.

"As it seems Ms. Granger, that would be the case."

'Mione's head shot up at the sound of the intruder;s voice.

* * *

Hey everyone I'm so so so so sorry I've been on hiatus for so long! Between college apps, acceptances, tech problems and some such other nonsense I've been pretty busy busy. BUT THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHY I TOOK SO LONG AND I FEEL HORRIBLE! NO WORRIES I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! And I already have part of the next chapter written and know where the whole story is going now! So again I am terribly terribly sorry!

Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? I'll take them all!!

Peace, love, ANGE


	19. Something's wrong

Ok chapter 19 hot off the hard drive!

I still don't own Harry Potter but I'm looking forward to the next book!

* * *

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked Hermione from the large green armchair near the fire. Quite unshaken by her little tantrum at the door, he pulled out a wand and with a delicate flick of his wrist a steaming cup of tea appeared next to her on the sofa. On the saucer sat two lemon drops and a spoon. "Oh don't worry Ms. Granger I assure you it is Earl Grey. It is far too late in the morning for Breakfast tea." Dumbledore winked and smiled a childish grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Blaise, she realized, was slumped into the opposite armchair. He looked a sorry sight, his head bent and his eyes staring vacantly into the fire. He looked… defeated.

Suddenly 'Mione felt chilled to the very bone, dread had burrowed itself into her very marrow and danced about like cold fire. Her eyes flicked quickly to her room. _M,aybe…_

But Dumbledore cut off her escape as he started to speak.

"Now that all parties are present, I believe there is a story I am in need of hearing. From start to middle," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "as this is certainly not the end."

'Mione snuck a hopeful look over at Blaise but he hadn't moved an inch. Her gaze fell to her tea cup. She picked up the delicate piece of china and took a sip. _Perfect temperature._

Hermione took a deep breath, set down her cup, and began to tell the long story of how Dra- Malfoy and Ginny came to be well… missing.

* * *

Two cups of Magic tea and a lemon drop later, 'Mione had come to the end er… middle of the story. "So you see Professor then our portrait told me she had known that Ginny was Lucius Malfoy's… inside man, I think she called it. And well the rest you know." 

Now Dumbledore sat looking off beyond the fire, his fingertips touching in a way that that vaguely reminded Hermione of an old nursery rhyme that talked of churches and steeples.

Blaise hadn't budged through all of Hermione's talking and suddenly she was starting to think she knew what he was feeling. The corners of her eyes were damp, but no tears slid down her cheek. _Now is NOT the time to cry 'Mione c'mon pull it together, there's still work to be done._

"Thank you ms. Granger for the detailed account of events I am sure are difficult for you to speak of." 'Mione blinked and realized Dumbledore was now looking right at her, his eyes radiating comfort and an understanding of her sadness.

'Mione managed a faint smile in return.

"Now Ms. Granger, Mr. Zambini," Blaise turned away from the fire for the first time since Hermione had stormed in, "I am sorry to say I greatly underestimated Lucius and Mr. Zambini's drive to get their son's back. I am afraid I must ask you both to put aside your feelings of rejection," Dumbledore looked directly into Hermione's eyes as he spoke these words. A memory of Draco having walked away outside of Honeydukes flashed behind her eyes. It was followed by a second and more painful memory of when he slammed her into the wall and denied ever having any feelings for her. The pressure behind her eyes began to build.

" And your feelings of being used," Dumbledore moved his gaze to The occupant of the other green armchair. Blaise's eyes dropped to his feet. As it is my belief that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasleyare not in control of their own actions."

Dumbledore had 'Mione's full attention. "Professor do you mean an imperious curse…" her hands came to her mouth as the horror of what Draco's father would do to his own son sank in.

"Yes I am afraid so, or some other form of… persuasion." Dumbledore looked through her now, lost in thought.

"Now however, to the matter at hand." His eyes were focused back on her and Blaise. "I am going to look into the means used to hold our dear friends against their wills, and as I am sure Lucius is not done with you two I will be updating the security spells in the head's dorms.

'Mione and Blaise nodded mutely, completely overwhelmed.

"So for about a week's time I will be sending the both of you to a safe house in Nice, France." Dumbledore stated as he stood slowly from his chair, the teacups all having disappeared.

"But Professor!" 'Mione was on her feet in seconds. "Surely there's something I coul-" she started but Dumbledore held up a hand signaling her was not to be argued with.

"I expect you both to be packed and ready to depart at midnight this evening. You are not to leave these rooms except for dinner which you will walk to together, and you are not to let anyone except myself in. Thank you." And he was out the door, leaving behind two very confused teenagers.

* * *

"Albus?" Minerva spoke quietly as Dumbledore let the Head's common room. 

"It is as we feared Minerva, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley have been taken." Albus rubbed his temples and as though some magic had fallen away Minerva could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"But Albus I'm sure we will get them back! We have faced these kinds of issues before with young Mr. Potter and it has always worked out." Minerva's voice though steady, was strained.

"Yes, well Harry has always had our full attention and protection as well as his parent's from beyond." Dumbledore Smiled half-heartedly at the thought of Harry, who was almost a son to him, but the smile fell quickly. "If we had only known about Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy from the beginning like we had with Harry. Minerva their connection is getting stronger. If we don't get him back soon we may lose them both."

Minerva's lips pressed into an impossibly skinny white line.

* * *

Draco lay staring up at the plain, milk white, ceiling of the room he had been locked in since his arrival at Malfoy manor. 

His would-be-prison was a guet room with only an off-white bed, lace white walks and a grey-white bathroom. Not that Draco had any inkling as to what his surroundings looked like or even cared for that matter. He had just woken from a dream that left him completely… unsettled, an unusual feeling from his usual state of non-being. His dreams were always of _her. _The filthy mud-blood he couldn't- wouldn't kill. He felt that he was doing some major wrongby her and a deep buried part of his heart screamed for him to fix it. But he shouldn't care should her? After all, it was thoughts of herthat kept him from slipping into the blissful oblivion that seemed to consume him most of his waking hours. He was happy only to do his father's bidding but thoughts of her made his heart hurt terribly.

The door to his room opened but he didn't look up.

"Alright _Son_ now you will learn what happens when you don't come when you're called." Lucius entered his bleary line of vision. Standing over him Lucius was a black figure against a stark white ceiling.

_Why do I have these fuzzy dreams of memories of me with the mud-Hermione?_

"CRUCIO" Lucius's cold, cruel, voice resounded in the empty room.

_Something's wrong_

* * *

The pain consumed him then. 

He shut his silver eyes as it started in his littlest toe engulfing him like a slow burning fire, until his heart slowed in clenched agony, and all his thoughts were ripped from his head.

His dry scream tore apart the quiet atmosphere of the Malfoy manor and bounced off the entrance hall's walls.

* * *

Lucius lifted the wicked spell five minutes later. An sadistic grin on his face. Without another word he turned and stalked out of the room, making sure he locked the door behind him. 

When Draco opened his eyes again he looked out at the world with dead, flat grey orbs that saw nothing.

* * *

'Mione couldn't stop blinking. She sat in the great hall fidgeting incessantly as Harry and Ron both satacross from her chewing loudly. 

After Dumbledore had left she and Blaise had both retreated to their own rooms, 'Mione had collapsed onto the bed and eventually drifted off. She woke, screaming in agony less than an hour later, but the pain, like a flash was gone in seconds. For the rest of the evening she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"Harry, Ron, er… There's something I really should tell you." She took the plunge, her hands trembling just slightly as they held her silverware.

Harry and Ron stopped in the middle of their argument on who they thought was the best candidate to be Gryffindor's new beater, and turned to look at her expectantly.

She nearly lost her nerve right then and there. She had hardly gotten to see her two best friends as of late. Harry and Ron had started Quidditch practice and tryouts about two weeks ago and seemed to be out at the pitch far more than they should be. Not to mention Ron's prefect Duties, and Harry's constantly saving the magical world as they know it. But to be fair she was busy too. _God what I wouldn't give NOT to be busy._

"Well… you see- lately I've been…" She stuttered. _Just how do you explain you've been er… fraternizing with your best friend's biggest rival? He used to be mine too though, If I can get over it they can too. Right?_

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, his penetrating green eyes were searching her face for some sort of clue.

"Yeah spit it out 'Mione, it's not like you've been shagging Malfoy that filthy little prat." Ron and Harry both laughed. 'Mione's heart had just sank into her stomach.

"We-well not exactly." 'Mione said quietly. The boys weren't laughing anymore. In fact both of them were staring at her looking as though their chins were going to hit the table, their mouths were open so wide.

"WHAT!?" Ron's stood abruptly, shaking the table. Harry caught his arm and forced him back into his seat.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry leaned over the table eyes glinting dangerously. "What is it you're trying to say?"

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? 

3 Ange


	20. Cold Food Confessions

Ok guys after this one the chapters will be a lil more spaced out but I wanted to sorta make it up to everyone for taking so long!

**Stiiiiiiiillllllllllll don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione sat frozen in her seat, any ideas of this conversation going remotely well had completely fled from her thoughts. She'd never seen Harry look at her like he did now and it sent chills down her spine. _Will he hate me?_

"Yo-you see Dra- er Malfoy and I we met over the summer at a muggle club, and he was actually… really nice." 'Mione started choking out her words. Eyes closed. _If I can't see their face ,the-their disappointment I'll be able to finish._

"What in the bloody hell do you mean by nice 'Mione?!" Ron shouted yet again, his ears had flushed bright red and his head looked rather like it might pop with how angry he was. 'Mione's eyes snapped open. She was becoming increasingly aware of the embarrassingly large number of heads that turned their way.

"Shut up Ron, keep going Hermione." Harry said shortly. His eyes still looked sharp like a knife and she knew he could bring her down without saying a word.

So 'Mione went on slowly and with a frustrating stutter, to explain all of what happened that summer. She watched as Ron turned darker and darker shades of purple, and as Harry shook his head as though she was a lost cause. But when she explained Ginny and Blaise the blood drained right from both boys faces.

* * *

She took a moment to breath before she even dared to tell the boys about Lucius, they had both been quite eager to celebrate Malfoy senior's disappearance and she hated to be the one to tell them he was back. 

"So then you didn't shag the ferret?" Ron took the moment to ask. 'Mione turned beet red.

"Ronald Weasley of course not! Have you ever known me to do anything of that sort?!" She burst out. _Although if things were to work out so that we were still together outside of Hogwart's…_ _Really this is not the time to think about this!_

"Well I dunno 'Mione I hear rumors about him! and- and well he's a bad influence!" Ron squaked awkwardly, his ears red for a different reason now.

"'Mione there's more isn't there?" Harry quick as ever, still hadn't looked away from her and the predator's look in his eyes hadn't faded a bit.

"Well… yes you see then there's Lucius…" She started, both boys snapped back to attention.

* * *

A short time later Hermione was feeling a little more comfortable telling Harry and Ron what had been going on. It was obvious that they would listen until she was finished so now it was only the end that she had to dread. _What will they think of me?_

"And you see Ginny had asked Blaise to go get her a Big Mac which is muggle food in our wizard kitchen which really is a crazy request while I wa-"

"Did that git get her pregnant!?" Ron burst out again.

'Mione let out a deep sigh, "Really Ron is that all you think about? No he did not, now listen."

Ron immediately shut his mouth and seemed to pick up on the cue that he was being rather obnoxious when Harry shot him a look over the chocolate frog's.

"Anyways Blaise was in the kitchen's at the same time I saw him near the dungeons talking and it turns out that… that" 'Mione slowed to a stop and silence hung between the friends like an unwelcome ghost. _I hadn't though about this part of the story. How will they take Ginny almost- almost offing me? _Hermione glanced up at Harry and Ron, both their dinners sitting forgotten in front of them, hanging on to her every word. _Well I can't very well stop now can I?_

"It turns out that the Blaise I saw was- well it was actually Ginny after taking a polyjuice potion, _she_ was the one who was talking to Blaise's father." She could nearly see the shock and hurt oozing off her best friends as she spoke. "And then when I got back to the common room, well after running into Draco and having him throw me up against a wall…" Anger registered in their eyes now, " Well Ginny and Draco were in the common room, they were leaving… and then Ginny well she tried to… errr she tried to off me." Their mouths were open again as she showed them the large bruise on her back from Ginny and the nail marks from Zambini senior's cruciatus curse, far wider than they had been the first time. "But it's not their fault!"

Now both Harry and Ron just looked confused.

"What? How can it not be their fault Hermione, I mean as much as we don't want to believe it I mean the proof is right their on your back." Harry was shaking his head again.

'Mione glanced up and realized the great hall was starting to empty. Dinner was almost over, her time with them was running out. She rushed out everything Dumbledore had said to her and the plan to send her and Blaise to a safe house for a week in hopes that she could make them completely understand that she hadn't meant to betray them in any way and neither had Ginny.

When she finished Ron simply got up from the table, glowered across the hall at Blaise and stormed out of the large doors. 'Mione felt another crack form in her sad remains of a heart. She watched him walk out without a word and then slowly turned to Harry, ready to beg for forgiveness.

Harry sat their across from her, so close but it felt as though a vast canyon had opened up between them. He was looking of toward's the teacher's table, at Dumbledore.

"Harry I'm so-"

" 'Mione no don't apologize." Harry cut her off. 'Mione shut her mouth and tried to make herself smaller. Harry still wouldn't look at her. "It- It's alright."

She could've leapt over the table right then and there and hugged him.

"I mean, Hermione I don't like this business with Malfoy," His sharp green eyes were back on her, "I don't like it at all, I think he will and well he already has hurt you." 'Mione's eyes dropped to the floor. _He's right._

"But you have supported me through everything, every stupid risky thing I've done. Whether you liked it or not you made sure you did everything you could for me to come out alright. And… and I think the very least I can do is support you when you really need it." Harry smiled a big goofy smile, knocking his glasses off more to one side of his nose. "Doubt I would be here today without all of your help."

'Mione had never been closer to tears and now she did lean over the now empty tables and hug Harry as best she could.

"Don't worry 'Mione your gonna be fine. If anyone can handle this it's you." Harry spoke into her hair as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Thank you Harry! Thank you so much for understanding." 'Mione smiled whole heartedly for the first time in the last three days.

As she sat back in her seat she noticed Blaise walking over to escort her back to the dorm. "Harry I've got to go now" she said as Blaise approached them.

"Alright, Take care, I'll see you in a week." His eyes slid back to Blaise, "You take good care of her mate, if she trusts you I suppose I can too."

Blaise looked at Hermione questioningly, and then turned back to Harry and nodded slowly. Without a word he turned and waited for Hermione to catch up to him before walking out the doors.

* * *

"Quiet one he is" Harry thought aloud "That's our Hermione though, never shed a tear." Then he turned to face the teacher's tables. He was hoping to ask Dumbledore a few questions.

* * *

Both Blaise and Hermione sat in a heavy silence in the common room. Their trunks were packed and by the door with midnight only seconds away. 

Blaise hadn't spoken at all since their argument over whether or not Blaise had betrayed them all and 'mione was really starting to regret her persistence in saying he had sold them all out.

With a pop Dumbledore appeared in front of the Mantle, the trunks disappeared, and both students jumped as though a bomb had just gone off. Why was it anyway that Dumbledore could apparate inside Hogwart's grounds when no one else could?

"Oh dear I always forget that these high tension situations make people a little sensitive to sound. So sorry." He smiled a little half smile by way of apology. "So I would hope you both have everything in order?"

_Why do I get the feeling he means more than packing? _'Mione thought of her conversation with Harry and Ron. Harry's forgiveness, and Ron's angry exit. _I have got things in order. The best…. The best that I can._ She nodded mutely, not trusting her voice to hold firm.

"Alright then if you will each take one of these," He held up two things that looked mysteriously like lightbulbs, "They will take you to your safe house. Talk to no one. If you leave your safe house for any reason, which I strongly advise against, leave looking like someone who is not yourself." Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

_Honestly, I can't always understand him._

"And most importantly be careful. Your food will be taken care of. And I will return for you at the end of the week. Now no time to waste, you must be off!" he held out the light bulbs and upon grasping it Hermione felt a sickening lurch and pull behind her nose.

_I hate Portkeys._

Suddenly she was thrown into an empty passenger train compartment. A piece of paper in her lap with Dumbledore's elegant script on it.

_1717 Rue de Le petit chevre _

_Nice, France_

She looked absently out the window to see the train was moving quickly towards a small brightly lit speck in the distance. _I suppose to just go straight there would be too risky. _

She looked back at the address again studying every inch of Dumbledore's elegant writing then flipping it over to read the directions, a mile walk.

She stared until her vision blurred. Until a wet drop hit her forearm, then another and another. _No… No! I can't cry not now I was holding up so well…_ Her body responded with a broken sob breaking free from her mouth. It had been too much she'd held back tears so long, through so much. And now her neglected tears were demanding their time.

She was vaguely aware that Blaise was staring at her. Shame settled into her salty, tear stained face. _First I say- no scream horrible things about betrayal at him, then blubber like a large unattractive baby in front of him. What he must think of me now._ She nearly laughed at the thought.

But to her surprise Blaise, instead of ignoring her, wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly sort of way. _He's comforting me? _After everything she'd said to him, he could still reach out to her when she needed it.

"Blaise- blaise I'm so so s-sorry. So sorry" She choked out as a fresh wave of tears hit her at his unbridled act of kindness.

"It's all right Hermione, I understand. If I had been you, gone through what you had that night, I would have done the same thing." He said softly, "But we- we are in this together, and we are going to get _our_ Draco and Ginny back… my Ginny… we will, I know we will."

Blaise held on to 'Mione until she was done crying, then without another word he silently drifted back over to his side of the compartment and stared out the window at the moving scenery beyond.

* * *

The train pulled into their station a smidge past 2am. As they stepped off the train mione glanced back at Blaise. 

"Blaise I wanted to- well to thank you. For everything." She turned to face her ever-silent companion.

Blaise just looked at her and nodded. A sort of silent 'your welcome'. Hermione smiled just a little.

A split second later she was on her knees as a familiar feeling hit her hard. But she'd only ever felt it in clubs the feeling that…

Bliase made to help her up but she just lokked up at him, eyes wide face ghost white.

"Blaise, Blaise they're here! Draco's here in Nice!" Panic hit her veins like caffeine straight to the bloodstream. She was wired.

* * *

Draco stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk. He turned to look at nothing in particular. Perhaps the train station nestled further up the street, full of busy people. His eyes flashed silver as he took one strained step back towards the station. 

_She's there_

"Draco! Come now! If we are to find Blaise and the girl before the week's up and they are back in Hogwart's there is much work to be done. And I think I know where we might… intercept them" Lucius snarled from further down the street.

Draco stopped mid-step, wincing at the pain in his heart. Physical pain now, not just imagined, and his eyes flat grey, turned to follow his father.

* * *

"So much for a Safe house." Blaise mumbled under his breath. They were both standing at the exit of the station looking out at the emptying city and the darkened streets just outside of town. "Where is this place?" 

"About a half a mile out of town" Dread settled heavily on her bones followed by another feeling, a sharp pain in her heart that like the pain that had woken her earlier, was gone in an instant.

The pair made their way quickly through the town, without a disguise they were sitting ducks, but the spells they needed were packed away in Hermione's trunk. Her trunk which she'd seen neither hide nor hair of since Dumbledore had made it disappear at their commons room. _How could I be so foolish! To pack the spells away…_ They passed fewer and fewer people and finally they were out of town, out of passersby and out of street lights.

"Half a mile now" 'Mione whispered, not quite sure that Blaise had even heard her. If he did he didn't respond, but from the little she could see in the dark she could tell he was on edge, surveying the dark quietly. _Brilliant Professor Dumbledore, just brilliant._

Quite suddenly a green light lit the night, a green light from a wand…

_Oh no. No. NO!_

"Blaise duck!"

* * *

That's all for today folks! No worries next chapter soon! 

Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? I'll take is all

I love your feedback : )

Ange


	21. Of Mudbloods and Men

Next Chapter!

Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

'Mione squeezed her eyes shut tight waiting the Avada. But the curse never came. Instead the feeling she'd had at the train station wrapped carefully around her. She was learning to recognize the warm prickling sensation that meant Draco was near. 

"Blaise it's Draco," Hermione whispered feverishly. "It's Draco and who knows who he's with!." _And here we are laying in the street, what an excellent idea._

Blaise pressed a finger to his lips and ever so slowly reached for his wand.

The Light vanished, leaving them in complete darkness, but soft footsteps sounded on the pavement. 'Mione's thoughts raced through defensive spells as her fingers crept to the pocket her wand was in.

"Duck Hermione? If I'd really wanted to kill you do you think that would have stopped me?" A playful voice teased in her ear.

"Dra-!" 'Mione Leapt up, her exclamation cut short by Draco's hand pressed firmly over her mouth. His silver eyes flashed in the dark night.

"Shhh now "Mione we don't want my father to hear that I'm over here do we?" He spoke quietly. His other arm locked around her waist to keep her from pulling away. "I need to-"

"You _need_ to let her go Draco." Blaise's wand was point-blank at Draco's throat. A sort of danger danced in Blaise's dark eyes while it was clear that he would do nothing unless Draco provoked him. They were still friends after all.

"Good Blaise. Protect her from me, Ginny and I both. We are not to be trusted, not for a second." He looked down at Hermione in his arms.

_God she's beautiful._

He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her, the idea banging around in his head like a caged bird. Helping Granger and Blaise was like fighting gale force winds, every move had to be deliberate and took every ounce of of his willpower. Oblivion sat impatiently at the edge of his thoughts, waiting for him to slip up just once, so that it might take back over the body they now shared. The growing pain in his chest was a warning, his time with them was limited.

* * *

"Promise to be quiet?" His voice was like silk to her ears, soft and smooth it brushed past her thoughts and haunted her long after it had left. 

She nodded as best she could with Draco's hand still over her mouth. Slowly he slid his hand over the side of her face and letting his fingertips graze her neck, dropped his hand to his side and let go of her waist. Cold air rushed to fill the gap between them , sending a shiver up Hermione's spine. Blaise's wand was still nestled in the curve of Draco's neck, an idle threat.

"What do you want Draco?" Blaise's voice rumbled like thunder in the distance.

Draco answered with his eyes glued to 'Mione, "To give you a warning."

* * *

'Mione stood like a deer in headlights under Draco's intense gaze. She could almost see his reluctance to look away from her, like he was afraid she would disappear if he did. _Or maybe it's him that would disappear…_A dull pain was starting in her chest. She loved being so close to _her_ Draco even though she was terrified of what would happen next. 

"Well then spit it out." Blaise's arm and voice never once faltered but his eyes begged his friends forgiveness.

"You can't go this way," Draco's steel eyes cut to Blaise, "They are waiting for you at the next corner." His eyes slid back to 'Mione, who couldn't stop staring.

_What's going on? Why is he helping us?_

'Mione searched his storm grey eyes for an answer. A little over twenty-four hours ago he had wanted nothing to do with her. Now, he seemed almost like… himself. The twinge of pain in her heart had begun to grow, though still unfocused. She brought a hand to her chest as though the warmth generated between them would stifle the sting there.

Draco's eyes almost looked a bit fuzzy… _A trick of the light?_

"You should walk down the cross street behind you about two block and then apparate." Draco's face could have been that of a statue. There was never a flicker of emotion in his features. He radiated, strength control and purpose as though they made up his very being.

"But Dra-" 'Mione started.

"Listen." Draco grabbed her shoulders, Blaise tightened his grip on his wand. "You have to go NOW, quickly! I can't guarantee I won't tell my father whats gone on here."

He pushed 'Mione from him. Oblivion encroaching on his conscious. He would go back to his father soon. "NOW!"

And he vanished. Blaise's wand pointed at nothing but air. Both teenagers were frozen where they stood, trying to make sense of what exactly had just happened.

* * *

_Is this a trap?_

The pause ended abruptly as Blaise cast her a wild glance, caught her arm, and Ran down the dark street.

* * *

Draco reappeared seconds later, gasping for air. 

_I made it._

He smiled, just a little, before collapsing to his hands and knees. His thoughts were getting muddy. He couldn't quite remember why he'd helped Granger and Blaise. His father wouldn't like it, not at all. The grit from the street bit into the heels of his hands as the oblivion and the pain from his heart consumed him. He bit his lip until it bled to stifle a scream that threatened to shatter the night. His eyes dulled in the moonlight, turning into a static grey.

Then, as though nothing had happened, he stood and was gone again.

* * *

'Mione and Blaise had made it about a block and a half at a full sprint when the dull ache in Hermione's chest exploded into thousands of merciless stabs of straight pain. She nearly toppled over on the spot, her balance lost as her mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened to her body. 

Unable to go on, 'Mione greedily sucked in air as Blaise raced on. Half a second the pain was gone, but her lip was bloodied for no reason.

_What is wrong with me?_ Fear played in Hermione's thoughts. The pain, though dull at first, had lasted longer than before. She wiped at her mouth as the salty taste of her blood seeped into her mouth.

"Granger?" Blaise had come back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine" 'Mione focused on steadying her breathing.

Blaise looked her over skeptically, but dropped the subject seeing that she was in no mood to share. "Say, Granger…"

"Yes Blaise." She straightened up slowly, wondering if any place else on her body would start bleeding unexpectedly.

"How do we apparate to a place we have never seen and I can hardly read the street name of?" Blaise looked further down the empty street.

'Mione's stomach flipped. "Good point." Her palms were sticky with sweat as she pulled the slip of paper from her cloak. _Dumbledore must have had a backup plan. Right?_

She studied the address again.

_1717 Rue de Le Petit Chevre_

_Nice, France_

_Nothing... there's nothing there._

She flipped over to the directions. Nothing stood out there either. Had Dumbledore really left them with no other means of getting there? With a little grunt of disapproval she turned the paper back to the address.

But this time, her eyes caught on a small ink-blot resembling a cat on the corner of the otherwise pristine piece of parchment.

"Gerbil Schnaps," 'Mione guessed, her breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs.

Neon green eyes popped open, filling the black night with a bright light. The little eyes closed again and slowly a picture poured onto the page.

"Blaise! Blaise I got it!" 'Mione held the parchment out with a triumphant laugh so that he could see the worn leather sofa sitting in front of a crackling fireplace. Plush red and silver blankets were draped over the back of two leather armchairs and two steaming mugs sat on a small coffee table.

Blaise let out the same deep breath 'Mione had been holding, relieved, he smiled for the first time since Ginny had left. "Looks rather comfortable doesn't it?" He took the paper from her gently, as though he were afraid he might rip it, "Well we'd best be off then, they must have figured out by now that we aren't coming the way they'd expected."

'Mione closed her eyes, holding the image of the cozy room in her mind. "See you in a few then." And with a quick turn and a pop she was gone.

* * *

When 'Mione opened her eyes again the biting night air had been replaced by a surge of warmth. The smells of burning wood and chocolate filled her nose, and the floor beneath her shoes was thick and soft with a rich gold carpet. 

CRACK! Blaise was in the room beside her.

"It's nice," 'Mione said to no one in particular. She walked over to the sofa and plopped down, reveling in the cushy leather cradling her. After sitting in a train car for an hour or so and then laying in the street, this was heaven. The chocolate scent wafted past her nose again and to her delight 'Mione realized that the mugs she's seen on the parchment contained hot coco.

Grabbing a mug, she stood and started to wander around their little flat, well little was not quite the correct word for it. Two bedrooms, one decorated in all green and silver with an alabaster chest of drawers and another, hers, was filled with deep reds and more decadent golds, a mahogany dresser sitting in the corner, sat at one end of the flat.

At the other end lay the kitchen with vanilla white cabinets, and a grey-silver flecked marble counter-top all over a Spanish terra-cotta tile floor. There was also a large restroom, fully equipped with a magical bath, a toilet, and grand gold sinks set in black marble. Their 'Safe house' was grander than any muggle hotel Hermione had ever been in.

While she ooo'd and ahh'd over their surroundings Blaise located their trunks near the front door and set to work levitating them into their individual rooms. Before collapsing on his achingly soft bed, which he rather wished he would never need to get up from, and falling asleep, boots and all.

'Mione was busy studying the twelve different faucets for the bath when she was interrupted by a low growl from her stomach. Having been so nervous to talk to Harry and Ron, she'd forgotten to eat dinner and only now that she was out of immediate danger, was she noticing. With a little skip in her step she made her way eagerly towards the gleaming white kitchen and threw open several cabinets in search of some food. She nearly fell over laughing at what she found there.

* * *

Thank you guys! The next chapter will be up by Friday at 8:30 pm. 

Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? Let me know!

Ange


	22. Reckless Impulses

Sorry folks Harry potter's grand finale captured my attention so completely that I pretty much locked myself in my room for three days.

So with great apology I present you the next chapter, a little late, but I assure you the next chapter will be out tomorrow night at 8:30 (normally they will be out every 2 days but I will be busy on Wednesday so better early than late right!

* * *

Sitting in their cottage white cupboards was piles and piles of sweets. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans (though there was a conspicuously smaller number of this particular sweet), and so many other bright boxes and bags of sweets that 'Mione could hardly believe the cupboards fit them all! The most noticeable of all the candies of course was the cabinet full of sunshine colored boxes, each smiling out at her with its own little oddly shaped face. Lemon drops, a full cupboard of lemon drops and laying on top of them a creature that rather resembled a picnic blanket.

The red and white checkered little being, Hermione realized, was actually a small house elf. Almost immediately her eyes narrowed and she straightened up. _How dare Dumbledore give us a house elf! After all I went through to liberate them at Hogwart's… he knows how I feel about using them._

The house elf by this time had noted the disturbance in her cupboard, and promptly popped her head up and looked Hermione square in the eyes, Chocolate brown meeting an oddly bright green. Within seconds the house elf was positively beaming, she bounced out of the cabinet and plopped down onto the marble counter, legs dangling playfully over the edge.

"Hello! Mipsy was sent by the master to take care of you Ms. Hermione!" Mipsy squeaked, still smiling happily.

'Mione took a good look at the elf, assessing how she had been treated. Mipsy was wearing what 'Mione strongly suspected was a clean picnic blanket, it was help up on her little body with a rather odd looking tie that featured fire hydrants and her disproportionately large feet were bear, but clean. Overall Mipsy looked as though she had been looked after quite well, though her master had rather odd taste. "Master? You mean Professor Dumbledore.

In a rather exaggerated way Mipsy nodded, one of her ears which was bent at a rather uncomfortable looking angle flapped back and forth.

"Well thank you Mipsy, really thank you very much. But er… I'd rather you didn't take care of me you see it just doesn't seem fair tha…" Hermione trailed off as Mipsy's smile fell quickly into a nasty glare.

"Master said Ms. Hermione would say that." Mipsy's nose turned up into the air, and she folded her tiny arms across her checkered chest. "Master said Mipsy should tell Ms. Granger that he made sure Mipsy wanted to help. Mipsy wants to help the Master." Her large, lime green eyes were back on Hermione simply oozing contempt.

_If looks could kill_ 'Mione stifled a giggle as she looked down at Mipsy. House elves simply weren't capable of looking threatening. "Alright then," It was obvious this argument could not be won and quite honestly she just did not have the energy to try and convince Mipsy that she should take a break. "Where can a girl find some real food in this place?"

Mipsy was smiling so widely now that it looked like her whole face might be consumed by her mouth. "Mipsy makes it! Mipsy is a good cook! What does Ms. Hermione want?!" Bouncing about on the counter Mipsy started running around the kitchen pulling ingredients out of what seemed to be air.

With a heavy sigh 'Mione muttered grudgingly, "Whatever's easiest Mipsy."

* * *

Twenty minutes later a slice of shepherd's pie sat on a plate in front of her. The smell rising off of it was absolutely delightful and woke 'Mione's sleeping stomach so that it might start its grumbling anew. Mipsy had also made a fruit salad filled with grapes, golden apples, tinyy orange slices, blueberries, strawberries and a few fruits 'Mione couldn't recognize. A glass of pumpkin juice waited for her next to her plate and a French silk pie sat tantalizingly on the counter.

"Thank you Mipsy this looks absolutely amazing!" 'Mione picked up her fork and happily moved in on the layers of mashed potatoes, corn and roast that sat in front of her. Mipsy sat on the counter again, positively glowing with the compliment.

* * *

After her meal, 'Mione's eyes were heavy with sleep. She thanked Mipsy once again for the meal and made her way to her trunk for her bedclothes. Upon opening it however it wasn't her pajamas sitting at the top of her trunk, but something that looked rather like liquid silver. On top of Harry's invisibility cloak sat a note, written in his messy scrawl.

'_Mione,_

_I've asked Dumbledore to slip this into your trunk_

_for me.I thought I might lend it to you for your own _

_little (not really) adventure. Stay safe, don't do_

_anything I wouldn't do (really that's giving you _

_license to do a lot isn't it?) I'll see you back at _

_Hogwart's in a week!_

_Your dear friend,_

_Harry _

_p.s.- Don't worry I'll speak with Ron._

Tears crept into the corners of her eyes as 'Mione finished the note. _Oh Harry, Thank you. I can't thank you enough._ She read it once more, picked up the cloak and marveled at the light almost water-like feel of it. Sleep had crept in with her contentment however, and soon she could barely keep her eyes open. Slowly she shuffled off to her bed which much to her delight reminded her of sleeping on a particular fluffy cloud.

* * *

The days passed slowly at Blaise and Hermione's safe house. Neither of them were allowed out and under the watchful gaze of the black cat from their dorm portrait (it seems she has a second portrait here for an occasional vacation), she observed them quietly from her portrait over the mantle. At the moment she was sprawled across a sunny rock ledge that sat over the pond that took up most of her frame.

After three days of waiting, 'Mione had gone through all the spells that controlled free will in her stacks and piles of books. She had also learned multiple spells that would disguise her appearance and a few new defensive spells. Still she had no idea what enchantment had Draco in its grip, he seemed to have periods where he was himself before lapsing back into his father's control and no spell she could locate would allow these breaks in control.

Now, with nothing to do 'Mione found herself becoming uncomfortably restless. Draco was in this city, somewhere, right this instant. He needed her help and she sat safe and warm, twiddling her thumbs. She threw herself onto her bed, nearly growling with frustration, she stared at her ceiling and burned with the need to get out. _It seems Harry's rubbed off on me._ A laugh burst from her lips, but warped into a twisted cry of pain.

* * *

Draco was writhing on the floor, the cruciatus curse still ripping him apart from the inside out. Above him his father leaned casually against the dough white walls. With a quick flip of his wrist he removed the curse from his son and walked slowly towards the boy that lay on the floor like a broken doll.

Draco felt the pain ease out of his body, taking its time. Every inch of his skin felt raw, stretched and as though he lay n a bed of pins and needles. Slowly he focused on his breathing.

Lucius rolled his son onto his back with an impeccably shiny black dress shoe. "Have we learned our lesson about helping mudbloods now Draco? Hmm?" He placed a foot squarely on his son's chest and placing his weight on Draco leaned down for his answer.

Breathing came a little harder now and Draco stayed silent as he struggled to slow his heart. _It's was almost funny really_, Draco thought to himself, _He tries to make me obey him with pain, but its when I'm being hurt that I am most myself._ And it was true, it was as if the oblivion fled from pain, leaving him to take the full brunt of the curses thrown at him but also allowing him to think for himself. _To think of Hermione…_ He laughed one breathless laugh at his father's own foolishness, at the irony of it all.

Lucius's lip curled up into a disdainful sneer. So that's the way Draco wanted to play it eh? Lucius moved his wand just above Draco's heart, where the pain would be swiftest and the most … effective. "Crucio!"

* * *

Hermione felt as though a bullet had just blown through her chest, she screamed in agony, one long shrill note that could've carried all the way back to Hogwart's had a silencing charm had not been placed on the flat. A very startled and terrified Blaise crashed awkwardly into her room, wand drawn and ready to take on the attacker. But he found nothing but Hermione shrinking in obvious pain on the floor. He looked around for the cause, but saw nothing that could have inflicted this kind of agony.

Hermione was barely aware of Blaise's presence in her room. She wanted desperately to curl up, make herself smaller. But it felt as if a heavy weight sat square on her chest, holding her on her back. Her body was consumed with pain now, it obliterated all her thoughts and held her hostage within the confines of her own overwhelmed, body.

Blaise was kneeling next to her now, hands hovering over Hermione, frozen in their spot. He wanted to help, it was maddening to watch Hermione suffer so, but he wasn't even sure what was wrong. He would not touch her in fear of making things worse. His eyes started to sting with unshed tears. It was Ginny all over again, he was forced to sit back and watch as someone he cared for suffered. He could only hope Hermione, his new friend, wouldn't leave him the way Ginny had.

* * *

Some agonizing minutes later, Draco felt the curse release. It was as though a swarm of stinging wasps had been trapped beneath his skin, and only now had found a way out. Draco lay there staring blankly up at the ceiling feeling the oblivion move in swiftly to take the pain's place. He savored his last seconds of his own thoughts bouncing about in his head as his father took his foot from his chest and started moving to the door. All Draco could hear was the swish of his fathers robes and his thudding heart.

"Oh and Draco," Lucius stopped halfway to the door, "Tonight you will be visiting several local clubs primarily le chat noir, it is my understanding that this _girl_ enjoys such places. If you see her there, you are to bring her to me immediately. Be ready at eleven." And he was out the door.

Draco hadn't moved, he lay on the floor, chest heaving, wrapped up in the transition from pain to non-being. He rather thought he liked pain better. Slowly his heart found its normal pace and his mind emptied.

* * *

The thought slipped into the now recovering Hermione. It felt strange, foreign in fact she almost thought she could hear Draco's voice speaking the words. She sat shivering on the floor at the end of her bed as Blaise went to ask Mipsy to make Hermione some tea.

'Mione found a sudden impulse had trailed the thought. She had to- no needed to go to this place. Draco would be there, she could feel it like lightning in her bones. Draco would be there and she needed to be there too. 'Mione's eyes slid to her trunk, where the invisibility cloak lay, hidden beneath _A Hogwarts, A History_.

Blaise walked softly back into the room, the tea cup shaking in his hand. He cautiously kneeled next to Hermione, and held out the cup for her.

Hermione took a deep steadying breath and reached for the cup with both hands. She breathed in the rich smell of mint and jasmine before taking a sip. The need to move, to go to where Draco would be was undeniable now, it spiked her blood and pumped through her heart into the whole of her body. Following it she felt her delicious sense of recklessness taking hold on her mind, enticing her into action. _Why should you stay here? It will be fine. You have the invisibility cloak too, you could slip out the window without the cat ever knowing…_

Hermione looked up from her tea cup and stared at Blaise, a new fire burning in her amber eyes.

"Blaise, we're going out tonight."

* * *

Alrighty that's it for this chapter. Remember tomorrow night at or shortly after 8:30 there will be a new chapter!

Questions? Liked it? Hated it? Ideas? I'll take any of them!

Ange


	23. A Sweet Escape

Kk here is the much asked for club scene : ) Loooooooooong chapter to make up for the delay!

* * *

"What but Grang-" Blaise started, rocking uneasily back on his heels.

"Blaise I know where they'll be." 'Mione felt a new surge of strength and adrenaline flood her body. "And I'm going to find them, whether or not you come with me."

"Blaise chewed his lips in a childish way that didn't quite fit his handsome features. "But Grang- Hermione, we were told not to leave. And the Cat…"

"Blaise I thought you were in Slytherin. C'mon show some backbone! Besides I have a plan." A devious smirk played across 'Mione's lips and Blaise was starting to understand how Draco and Hermione had gotten along so well.

"I am not a coward." He rose to her challenge. "I just don't want us to land ourselves in more trouble than we're already in. Even Slytherin's have their limits"

"We won't, besides it'll be fun," 'Mione set her teacup on the floor, "You'll be able to see Ginny" She baited him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the chance of seeing the girl he loved.

Blaise seemed to ponder what Hermione had said, 'Mione's breath stuck in her chest as she waited. Finally his shoulders sank and a great sigh left his lips. "Alright, what's the plan?"

_I love getting my way._

'Mione stood up and moved to her trunk, "We, are going to sneak out." She told him as she unclasped the great mahogany trunk and reached into its contents. "Using this." She held up the invisibility cloak, its folds falling to the floor much like a shimmering waterfall, until the quicksilver cloth pooled at Hermione's feet.

She watched as Blaise's eyes became saucers. "But that's a- Hermione how'd you get that?"

"It's on loan from a friend," 'Mione turned back to her trunk, tucking the invisibility cloak back into its depths. "You have a window in your room right?"

Blaise nodded mutely, his mouth still hanging open.

"Alright, I'll cast my glamour spells in my room and then sneak into yours with the invisibility cloak. An alohamora should open the window, but we might have to disarm some spells to get out without being detected." And Hermione was rushing around the room pulling out all the glamour spells she'd researched and pulling clothes out of her closet.

"So I'll get you at quarter to eleven?" 'Mione turned to face Blaise who looked rather dazed.

"Oh yeah, a'right" Blaise shook off his trance, looking rather like he had just woken up from a long sleep.

Their conversation was cut short by Mipsy bouncing into the room, her grass green eyes bright and glassy. "Mipsy made dinner!" she squeked before skipping back out towards the kitchen.

* * *

After a very filling meal of a cheese filled tortellini and pineapple upside down cake Hermione loudly excused herself to go to bad, so that the cat might hear her. "Thank you Mipsy, it was excellent. Blaise if you don't mind I think I might turn in early, I'm exhausted."

Blaise grumbled a yes or some other form of approval and 'Mione slowly made her way to her room, trying her best to look tired.

* * *

Once in her room however she buzzed about like a trapped humming bird, As she stood in front of her mirror however, she came to a stop.

_Let's have a little fun._

Peering carefully at her reflection Hermione lifted her wand and the room suddenly filled with bright flashes of yellow and sparkling blue light.

* * *

Draco felt a dull ache in his chest as he prepared to go out in search of the mudblood. It was like a little tug on his heart, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he should be somewhere. Yet his dead eyes showed no comprehension of this feeling, as though it never quite reached his mind.

* * *

Blaise had made a show of "checking up" on Hermione, carefully leaving her door open long enough so that she might slip back out of the room behind him. Without a sound she slipped into Blaise's room beneath the invisibility cloak all under the watchful eyes of the cat.

Once they were in Blaise's room 'Mione released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her heart thudded in her chest and the adrenaline running through her veins increased two fold. The floodgates had opened and simply standing still took a great deal of effort.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" Blaise looked around the room and began striding about the room with his arms outstretched in an effort to find her.

"Right here," She let the invisibility cloak fall to the floor, reveling in the shocked look that registered on Blaise's face at her appearance. One thing was for sure, when recklessness controlled her mind she bloody hell loved attention.

"So would you be able to tell it is me?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

Blaise simply shook his head, still staring at the clothes she wore.

"Good!" 'Mione couldn't help smirking a little as she strode forward with a little strut in her step, "Your turn for a make over!" 'Mione could help snickering to herself as Blaise shrunk ever so slightly to the corner.

With a few flicks of her wrist, light filled the room again and Blaise began to transform before her eyes.

"Right, you look good!" 'Mione stated, looking at her work and feeling rather like an artist. Blaise's strong jaw had softened a bit and his dark skin had lightened considerably. 'Mione had actually given him a faux hawk, which was really very flattering to his now hazel eyes. She'd shifted his build just a little too so that he wasn't quite so lean and muscular but still fit looking. All-in-all Blaise's actual features hung over him like a ghost, 'Mione could tell he was the boy standing in front of her, but barely.

"Now for the window," 'Mione turned and faced their newest problem, while Blaise gaped at himself in his mirror. Hermione had learned that she could sense spells, almost as if she could taste them in the air, they were almost unnoticeable unless she really focused on them. Several spells were hanging over the window and she quietly disarmed as many as she could. There was one spell however, that she couldn't identify, it seemed to hold people out of and into the room but nothing she tried would disenchant it.

"Ready?" Blaise had finally stopped staring at himself in the mirror with his mouth hanging open like a rather large fish and had moved to stand beside her. Cool, confidence oozed from his expression and the transformation left 'Mione breathless.

"No there's one left that I just can't seem to get rid of!" 'Mione threw her arms angrily up into the air and stalked away from the window, almost forgetting to be quiet.

Blaise walked over to his bedside table with a sense of purpose that Hermione couldn't at all understand. He picked up a pencil that lay placidly on top of the nightstand. 'Mione stopped her agitated movements and simply watched Blaise's odd actions.

"Blaise this is hardly the time to write a note…" 'Mione started but trailed off into silence as he hurled the pencil at the closed window. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the sickening crunch of breaking glass.

* * *

But the room remained silent. Daring a peek, 'Mione opened one eye just a little. When she realized what had just happened she blinked, several times actually as her mouth fell open just slightly.

The pencil floated in an amber sort of light just in front of the window the tip just resting on the glass pane,

"I know what it is." Blaise strode up to the window, offering no further explanation.

"Is this how you normally test spells? Just hurl things at them?!? What if it had blown up or bounced back or- or…" Blaise had been mumbling under his breath as she spoke and with a dip of his wrist he now had the window open and waiting.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go! It's nearly quarter past eleven already." And he was out the window, swallowed whole by the blackness of the night

"Wait, Blaise! How did you do that?!" 'Mione tumbled out the window after him, landing sloppily on her feet.

"My father used to use that particular spell to keep me in my room," Blaise stated, and by his tone it was obvious that Hermione was going to get nothing else from him. So she simply followed him further into the blinding darkness.

"Hey Blaise, did you see Le Chat Noir on the way to the house?" 'Mione asked quietly as Blaise, now a shadow in the black night air moved on ahead of her.

"Maybe, I can't be sure though, were you thinking of apparating?" His voice was startlingly loud in 'Mione's ears. She nodded in response before realizing he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I thought it might save some time" A fierce new feeling rushed through every inch of her body as she spoke. She felt so free so- so very alive. It was wonderful, like a bright fire burning deep within her body, warming her against the chill of the October air. She was breaking the rules, she was going to see Draco, dance, and she was walking into the unknown.

She was so lost in the new burn, passion for life that she felt, that she didn't realize Blaise had stopped in front of her until she walked right into his broad back. A loud oomph escaped her lips and she fell very gracelessly onto her bum. "Blaise?"

A hand reached down and grasped hers. Blaise pulled her to her feet, "I can at least get us into town." And Hermione suddenly felt the telltale pull behind her navel that meant they were on their way.

* * *

The next thing Hermione was aware of was a deep pulsing bass changing the pace of her heart as it shook her body. Le Chat Noir sat enticingly in front of them, the blacked out windows and the fast beat slipping from beneath the door promising them a good time. If only they would step inside.

"Excellent Blaise! Have you got the communicator?" 'Mione could've leapt out of her skin, her blood was humming through her veins so quickly. She had to get inside, Draco was there, and that's where she should be too.

Blaise nodded and help up the tiny blue button 'Mione had enchanted into a sort of earpiece. 'Mione slipped her own into her ear where she felt it change shape and color to blend in with her ear. In tandem they walked up to the door and with a great shove on the heavy steel they were inside.

The music was nearly earsplitting, but not quite, causing a sort of euphoric buzz to overtake Hermione's brain. In here, thought was all but shut down and full on impulse was working in full gear.

Without a word the pair split up, Blaise heading for the packed main floor and 'Mione snaking her way down the stairs to the basement level. The walls were a mix of brushed steel and black velvet, one reflecting the chaotic lights, the other sucking them into eternity,

As 'Mione neared the bottom of the stairs she felt a tug that was different than the sharp tug of apparating. This was at her heart, a slow, agonizing need to be somewhere.

_He's here somewhere. Down here somewhere._

Here eyes scanned the crowd, but the people on the floor were packed together like sardines, nice and snug. So she did the only thing she could think of, she started to dance.

The words were all in another language, probably French, but it didn't matter. The hypnotizing bass wrapped itself around her hips as the melody filled her head.

* * *

_Hermione_.

A thought slipped into Draco's empty mind as he stood alone against a velvet wall. His eyes sparked before fading back to a wool grey. Without his command his feet moved towards the floor and he slowly wove through the crowd like a predator after spotting its prey.

* * *

_What if he's dancing with another girl…_ the though caused a painful pinch in her heart. The beat swiftly moved in to take her again and she gladly fell into it. Her body moved with the rhythm now, stretching her arms temptingly towards the ceiling she dared Draco to come find her.

* * *

Draco's heart had sped up as he made his way towards the center of the dance floor, he felt oblivion being pushed out by a different sort of trance one weaving through his thoughts, holding them together.

Finally his feet came to a stop, and so did his heart. In front of him stood a beautiful girl, her hair, long and corn silk blonde, nearly glittering in the tangle of lights shining down on them. Her eyes were an icy blue, dangerous and enchanting all at once. His eyes traveled slowly from her face to her outfit, a mid-thigh black plaid schoolgirl skirt and a black tank top with some sort of gold splashed across her chest.

As he looked his mind confirmed what his eyes could not.

* * *

Hermione kept dancing, but felt broken, or exposed rather, without Draco there, but then warm hands curled around her waist and she could've nearly melted at the achingly familiar feel of his touch. With out missing a beat they fell into time with one another.

"You've changed your look," He whispered into her ear, his deep voice slipping so sweetly into her mind. She knew she probably should've been worried that he'd seen through her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she was ecstatic.

"I wanted to see if blondes really do have more fun." She turned quickly to face him and they kept dancing without a hitch. He laughed at her clichéd choice of words, but then lost himself back into the tantalizing music and the feel of Hermione being so close.

'Mione felt as though her heart would shatter against her ribs it was beating so hard. The song changed and she spun back around so that her back was facing him. As the music and lights created a sort of frenzied atmosphere around them, Hermione and Draco dipped and swayed, spun and leaned in perfect time.

Occasionally 'Mione would turn back to face Draco, planting a leg between his and wrap her arms around his neck. The synthesized chords seemed to spin and twirl about them before plunging into the limbs of the dancers and possessing their bodies in a frantic, dizzy sort of way. 'Mione moved sinisterly, her every move designed to taunt and tease Draco as he kept time with her, matching her move for move.

* * *

They danced as though it was the end of the world. The guitar riffs and pounding drums cradled them and held the couple in limbo. Le Chat Noir was there sanctuary this night, a shield from reality if only for a few hours when they had to face the harsh truth that lay outside the doors. With her head resting on Draco's shoulder 'Mione found absolute peace. The problems, all of them faded from her mind.

* * *

Eventually they drifted off towards one of the velvet walls and Draco delicately pushed some of the stray blonde hair out of her face, his fingertips just grazing her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, not wanting this moment to end.

Draco looked down into the face that was not Hermione's, but saw her there just beneath the surface. He wanted to be able to stay there with her forever. To leave his father and his past behind and have a future with 'Mione seemed rather like an impossible dream though. Oblivion reminded him of that fact painfully as it worked to encroach on his music and Hermione filled brain.

_I should go. I need to go, I'm a danger to her to Bla-_

For the first time he realized he had not seen Blaise at all that night. Was Hermione really here alone? Anger flared in his chest briefly before dulling as Hermione leaned against him, her warmth inviting and gentle. _No Blaise is probably here and disguised as well_. _And knowing Hermione it would be a damn good disguise._ He smirked.

Without really thinking Draco let his hands travel up Hermione's waist, trailing slowly over her arms, and moved them full of promise over her neck. His fingertips lighting a trail of fire across her skin.

_It's Crazy. _Draco's thoughts caught up to him,_ I can't believe how much control she has over me. And it's so absolute… the girl I used to hate… seems Karma really loves irony._

He leaned in, his lips just brushing hers ever so lightly…

_I shouldn't be doing this. _Draco felt Oblivion creeping in, emptying his mind again as he fought it back desperately.

* * *

"Hermione They're here! My father- Draco's father they're both here! We've got to get out!" Blaise's voiced yelled in Hermione's ear.

'Mione looked up at Draco in complete panic, just in time to see his eyes flicker from a stormy silver to a fuzzy, flat grey.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the extra long chapter! I know a lot happened but I needed to get us closer to the main climax of the story.

So liked it? Hated it? Ideas? Guesses? I'll take it all!

Love much

Ange


	24. Of Dungeons and Draco

Anyways I don't own harry potter!

Hermione felt her blood turn to ice in her veins, and her heart turn to stone and plummet to the bottom of her stomach. In a split second her mind had gone into overdrive, looking for ways out, but her body struggled to catch up.

Finally 'Mione was able to move again and without another second's delay, sprinted for the stairs. "Blaise! Blaise are you alright! Did you get out?!" The stairs were in sight now, but a new wave of people had flooded the skinny steps and blocked the way…

Still she ran, desperately hoping that the innocent bystanders would move aside before she and Draco reached them.

"Now, Now my dear it is hardly polite to yell in another's ear," Lucius's drawl echoed in to her ear through the button ear-piece, "I'm afraid Blaise can't be distracted at the moment, he's having a …heart to heart with his father." Blaise's deep scream punctuated Lucius's sentence.

Hermione looked up at the deep space black of the ceiling, blood pounding through her veins. _Where are they? They can't be upstairs… people would be completely panicked._ The bone chilling scream still haunted her thoughts,_ They must have apparated-_

'Mione nearly fell flat on her arse as her body moved forward and her arm tugged stubbornly in the opposite direction._ What the-_

Draco stood behind her, eyes matte grey, dead. His hand had clamped onto her wrist and now another was reaching for her neck. Long pale fingers contrasting against the velvet walls. She closed her eyes, her heart was being crushed by the weight of those dark, dead eyes.

Draco felt his fingers tremble as they reached 'Mione's smooth pale throat. He knew he was doing what his father wanted, what was right. His body was ready to follow through with orders, but his mind was reluctant. An inner voice, weak and feeble as it was, was breaking through his muddled concentration. It screamed and howled at him that what he was doing was wrong. In fact it was dangerously close to damning.

The voice was muffled as though he were underwater, hearing someone speak to him from above the surface. He couldn't hear the words clearly, but understood the feelings, the anger and what had brought it on. Still he spread a hand across her lips as they curled back into a scream, and with out any further delay threw her over his shoulder, turned on his heel and disappeared into sucking blackness.

A loud bang sounded in 'Mione's ears as she dizzily took in her new surroundings, high ceilings and barely decorated walls stood before her. A portrait hung of three platinum blondes above a dark and empty fireplace, the faces in it were cold , and unyielding, offering little hope for her future in the Malfoy Manor. With a sudden wave of certainty she was sure this was the manor, it radiated the same dark energy that oozed off of Lucius and Blaise's father, it gave her chills.

Malfoy's head was pounding now, he could barely move due to the violent voice in his head. It wanted Hermione out of that house NOW.

"Draco! Bring her down to the dungeons immediately." Lucius's voice boomed from the walls, making the portrait and a few vases shake dangerously. Draco hesitated, knowing exactly what the dungeons meant…

'Mione took advantage of the moment's pause, she shifted into the defensive, whispered "Sorry Draco." And with a swift hard kick way below the belt, took off running. 'Mione looked around frantically, there were so many corridors and doors, none of which that remotely looked like they led to the outside. _What floor am I on? Oh god Blaise! I can't leave him here! Maybe if I surprise them…_

And without further thought Hermione started heading downward. Stumbling upon staircases, her blood pumped through her veins frenzied and erratic, she couldn't stop looking behind her, as though Draco or Lucius or someone was going to just pop out of nowhere and end her desperate fight. Was it so obvious that she had no real plan? Would Lucius see right through her?

Draco stared up at the ceiling, 'Mione's startling attack had sent pain dancing across his whole body, and brought the angry voice in his head to full volume, and now he could do nothing but listen. _You IDIOT! _The voice screamed, and realization dawned on him, this voice… it was… him. _She's out there in the house, Lucius will find her and KILL her! She's a mudblood remember, beneath you at least in Lucius's eyes… he won't hesitate… What are you waiting for!?_

Draco felt the pain subside, sweeping from his body, the voice being quieted and a familiar calm moving in behind it. He stood gracefully and closed his dark eyes, his platinum blonde hair falling over his forehead. He stood there, still as stone, searching for her desperately.

_She's heading…. Down?_ Confusion and panic turned to ice in his veins. _If father finds her without me there he'll…_ He shivered remembering the pain his father had so often inflicted upon him. In one smooth motion he took off in the opposite direction 'Mione had almost reached the dungeons. _But I know a shortcut. _He grinned maliciously, before disappearing behind a rather large stone snake.

'Mione's lungs felt like they might burst as she finally reached the dungeons. The frigid air stung her lungs mercilessly as she greedily sucked it in. The old stone walls loomed darkly on either side threatening to trap her here and hold her for eternity. The human suffering here was almost tangible, 'Mione felt as though is she breathed to deeply she might suck it in and have the screams of prisoners echo inside her bones for the rest of her life.

A deep howl of pain shattered the quiet, startling Hermione so badly that she fell to the floor, trembling. _Blaise!_ She roughly shoved herself back onto her feet, bloodying her hands on the course floor, and sprinted down the tunnel.

She hadn't realized how long the dungeon corridor really was, the end was never in sight only a shroud of blackness. Just when she thought she'd never stop running a brilliant flash of green made the walls look eerie, haunted. A low chuckling filled the empty space between the walls now and sent chills up and down her spine. The last few steps to to glowing doorway seemed to stretch out in front of her until finally she came to a silent stop at an open iron gate.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped up behind Hermione who from the sounds of her ragged breathing had just gotten there, and Lucius had yet to notice.


End file.
